The Ties that Bind
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: AU There are many secrets in Nandi's past. Secrets that could topple empires and break hearts but Kenzi is determined to learn them all. Will she learn that sometimes secrets are kept for a reason? Kenzi/OC
1. Introductions

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**Introductions**

"Wow Kenzi, that smells great." Bo greeted as she walked into the kitchen but stopped short when she saw that it wasn't Kenzi she was talking to. "Nandi, hi, when did you get back from Africa?"

"My flight came in at two thirty and I missed my Kenzi so we had a sleepover. You don't mind do you?" Nandi asked and Bo shook her head at her friend.

"Not as long as I get whatever your making." She smiled at Nandi who returned the smile.

"Sit, I have my first batch done already." Nandi set a plate of what looked like mini pancakes in front of Bo along with an empty plate.

"Oooh, I love panckaes, these seem a little thick though." She said as she set a couple on the plate while Nandi set out a lazy susan with different sauces and syrups on it, then placed some whipped cream and a bowl of berries next to it.

"They're pofferties, a traditional Dutch breakfast. My nanny used to make them when I was young and taught me her recipe. I recommend the whipped cream and fresh berries as a topping." Nandi told her and turned back to the task of making a new batch while Bo tentatively did as Nandi suggested and put some whipped cream on the little pancakes.

"Is this homemade whipped cream?" Bo asked, impressed by the effort that went into making this breakfast.

"It's the only kind I serve. How were things here while I was away? Kenzi said you only had a couple of cases." Nnadi asked as she looked at Bo and Bo shrugged.

"It really was slow, we only had a couple of missing pet cases and one case of a stolen amulet. It turned out the housekeeper threw it out because she thought it was junk. No big." Bo said then tried the poffertie and closed her eyes in bliss. "Oh my god, this is so good. How was Africa?"

"The same as it always is...home... Someday I want to take Kenzi with me, show her where I come from. I'd like to bring you too, show you how Fae conduct themselves in different parts of the world." Nandi told Bo as she plated another batch of pofferties.

"Have you asked Kenzi to go with you? I think she'd love it." Bo told her friend and Nandi frowned.

"I asked her before I left on this last trip. She said you needed her so I didn't press the issue. The last thing I want is for her relationship with you to suffer." Nandi told her honestly and Bo got up and walked to Nandi. Nandi looked confused for a second before Bo hugged her. Nandi smiled and hugged her back.

"That's nothing for you to worry about. I want Kenzi happy and she's happy with you. Just give her time to get used to this whole thing." Bo said sagely and Nandi nodded as they broke apart and played with a strand of Bo's hair, so similar to her own in color and feel.

"I'm glad she belongs to you Bo, your neutrality gives her a chance to explore the Fae world as a whole instead of keeping her to the Dark. If I were given the choice I'd be neutral as well. My Dark brethren aren't exactly the best at times an the Light isn't much better." Nandi smiled sadly and Bo nodded, completely understanding her sentiment.

"Well. I'm glad she's with you. The only good Dark Fae I know." Bo smiled again and kissed Nandi's cheek before she sat at her place again and continued eating. "Did you make any bacon or sausage? I feel like this sweet needs a little salty."

"Coming up." Nandi grinned and opened the oven where she had a pan of different cuts of bacon warming. She knew what her girl liked and always tried to deliver. As the two chatted and Nandi finished making breakfast Kenzi wandered into the room and wrapped her arms around Nandi's waist as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Here's where you are. I woke up all alone and didn't like it." Kenzi pouted but then brightened up. "Pofferties and bacon! Yay, sad Kenzi's now a happy Kenzi."

She gave Nandi a quick kiss then filled her plate and joined Bo, happy to be sharing breakfast with her two favorite Fae.

…

"Stop straightening out your bodice. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're beautiful and the fuchsia accents of the gown make your eyes pop." Nandi told Kenzi as she took her hand and kissed it. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you at my side."

Kenzi smiled at her girlfriend but couldn't stop her stomach from doing flip flops. She'd never been at a place like this and it was a bit overwhelming. They were about to enter a ballroom filled with the most powerful, wealthy and dangerous Fae in the Northern hemisphere and she was probably the only human there that wasn't on the menu.

"So what's this shindig again?" Kenzi asked and Nandi smiled.

"We're here to celebrate a series of new business ventures for the Dark, business ventures that have expanded our territory and netted us some prime revenue. One thing about the Dark Fae, Kenzi my dear, we know how to party and we do it up big." Nandi's smile took a wicked edge and Kenzi found herself smiling back. The smile promised no end of fun.

"Let's do this, show me how the Dark side parties it up." She smiled at Nandi and Nandi smiled back and led her into the room.

…

Kenzi stood at the buffet table less than two feet from Nandi while Nandi talked to one of the bigwigs. Kenzi had been so starving that she'd turned to the food as soon as she'd arrived to the table. While she ate she noticed other people doing the same thing. All appeared to be starving.

"I see you've gone back to the slums to find your companions Nandi, what happened to the beautiful girl with the hair of fire? She had class." The Fae smiled at Nandi with sharp teeth and she looked hard at him.

"To answer one of your questions, the girl with the hair of fire is dead. She was killed by a Gancanagh and we've already observed a period of mourning for her. As for my companion. Her name is Kenzi and she is my gift. I will not have you demeaning her in my presence Niles. Especially since you are the kind that spreads famine where you go." She glared at him before she turned and looked at Kenzi then turned back. "Speaking of which, release my lover from your hex or I'll be forced to tear out your jugular and bathe in your blood. I don't think you'll enjoy that very much, but I most definitely will."

"Always an expert negotiator." He smiled and his facade slipped, leaving his face that of a living skeleton and his bones flashed beneath his paper thin skin. "There, your girl is released. I'll be at the mansion Thursday for my appointment. Be sure that my beautiful goddess is ready for me."

"Cocoa is always ready Fear-Gortach. Just remember what was said here today. You leave my lover be and we won't have an issue. If your control slips...so will mine." She gave him a small, dark smile and he nodded in acquiescence.

"Why couldn't you be Morrigan? So ruthless but fair." He smiled and she smiled with him.

"The Dark doesn't exactly do fair." She chuckled and he nodded.

"Go to your lover, I must talk with Drake. He owes me some money." He drank the rest of his champagne in one gulp and it was Nandi's turn to nod.

"Remember, he's a cuckold. If you imply you're sleeping with Natasha he'll be more likely to give you money to make you go away. Speaking of which, go away." She lightly commanded and he turned on his heel and walked away while she turned to Kenzi who was holding her stomach. Her body hadn't been prepared for its intake.

"Nandi, I don't feel so good babe." Kenzi moaned as she pitched forward and Nandi quickly grabbed her.

"It's going to be fine dove. Just come with me." She whispered as she moved quickly through the crowd, practically carrying Kenzi. Once they were in a side room she set Kenzi on the nearest chair then grabbed her own. "I'm so sorry. I should've stopped Niles sooner."

"What happened to me?" Kenzi asked as she laid her head in Kenzi's lap, her stomach churning.

"You ran afoul a Fear-Gortach. He made your body believe you were starving so you tried to quench your hunger. Don't worry any longer dear. Just lie here with me for a little while and I'll take on your excess pain and discomfort. You'll be fine." Nandi reassured Kenzi who moaned and ran her fingertips along the line of Nandi's skirt.

"You're so good to me. I know I'm safe with you." Kenzi smiled despite her sour stomach and took the fabric of Nandi's skirt between her fingers. "I like your dress. I don't think I got a chance to tell you before. You look really hot and the fabric is so soft and smooth."

"I have a negligee made out of this cloth, I could wear it later if you'd like." Nandi offered and Kenzi's eyelids got heavy as she smiled.

"I'd like." Kenzi told Nandi before she moaned and clutched her stomach. As Nandi ran a hand down her arm the door opened and in strode Evony. Every powerful inch of her bedecked in a gown that looked like it was woven from shadows and wearing enough diamonds to make Cartier drool. She glared for a long moment at Nandi before she spoke.

"What are you doing here Nandi? You're one of our guests of honor. You should be schmoozing, gaining contacts and greasing the right palms, not playing nursemaid to your human pet." It was Nandi's turn to glare as she looked at her oldest friend.

"My place is here and I'll stay until Kenzi is well enough to return. She is my companion and there's no way that I'll leave her unattended and ill in this viper's nest." Nandi explained and Evony continued to glare.

"Fine, I'll tell the guests that this little human is more important than they are." Evony looked triumphant and Nandi just smiled.

"Then I'll counter by telling them that I have such little respect and regard for you that I would rather spend my night in here than assist you. Which sounds worse?" Nandi asked and Evony took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine, what's wrong with your pet?" She asked and Nandi glared but spoke softly and evenly.

"She was the victim of Niles' wasting hex. She ate too much rich food. Her body couldn't take the volume." Nandi explained and Kenzi moaned for good measure while Evony sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll send Antonio with something to fix that but once she's better I expect you to go out there and schmooze like your life depends on it...It might." Evony threatened before Nandi whistled to call her back.

"One last thing dear Morrigan. Her name is Kenzi and she's my partner, not my pet. Get that right or I'll be forced to release the video I took in Mexico City. Donkey show anyone?" Nandi said with a smirk and Evony left in a huff while Kenzi chuckled.

"Donkey show? Was she the rider or the ass?" She asked and Nandi smiled.

"Some information is too dangerous to share my love and that information fits the criteria." She leaned down and kissed Kenzi's temple. She'd be well soon then Nandi could show her girl off, and piss off Evony in the process.

…

"I can't believe it. I've never been to this pub before." Nandi said with a smile as Kenzi took her hand and led her into the Dal.

"Really, why?" Kenzi asked as she led Nandi to the bar and sat herself next to her girlfriend.

"Evony had a ban on this place for those of us in her inner circle for a long time. She only recently released it, and a lot of other bans she had in place." Nandi explained as she looked over the bar. it was a nice place and it felt safe, welcoming, she wished she would've just ignored Evony's decree.

"That sucks, well now you can come here with me anytime you want, it's like my home away from home. Hey Trick!" Kenzi greeted a small man who wandered over and Nandi found her attention drawn to him. He was very old and very powerful.

"Hello Kenzi, it's nice to see that you've finally decided to bring your girlfriend. Care to introduce us?" Trick asked and Kenzi smiled wide.

"Trick this is Nandi. Nandi this is Trick." Kenzi introduced them and Nandi inclined her head in greeting while Trick did the same.

"Nandi Van Der Linde, I've heard about you, just never had the pleasure or misfortune of meeting you..." Trick told her and she agreed with his assessment.

"Definitely pleasure. Nandi's amazing." Kenzi grinned as she took Nandi's hand and Nandi couldn't help but smile in return.

"What can I get you ladies?" Trick asked and Kenzi smiled.

"I'll just have some sparkling water at the moment. I'm not really in the mood for alcohol right now." Nandi explained and he nodded before he took out a bottle of water and a glass and a bottle of tequila for Kenzi.

"You are so my favorite bar owning Fae." Kenzi said with a squeal of delight before she clapped her hands. As Nandi smiled indulgently at her girlfriend Trick studied her. There was something oddly familiar about her dark eyes, the set of her brow, her full lips and the hair...the hair caused something in the back of his brain to tingle. He would have to look into it.

"Why don't we go to a table dear?" Nandi suggested and Kenzi nodded.

"Sounds good, talk to ya later Trick and thanks for the booze." Kenzi told him before she grabbed the bottle of tequila and walked with Nandi to a table.

A few minutes after they sat down he looked over and saw Bo join them at the table. As she hugged Nandi the tingle at the back of his brain grew in ferocity. He had to find out why. As he observed them Dyson came up to the bar and his eyes were drawn to the table as well. Trick noticed the intensity of Dyson's stare and moved closer to him in order to speak quietly.

"What do you know about Nandi?" Trick asked and Dyson looked at him briefly before he turned back to the table.

"Not enough. I know she loves Kenzi and Kenzi loves her just as much but she's a Dark Fae and the Morrigan's friend and one of her advisors. There's too much history there to ignore it." He said as he felt a tinge of concern as he saw Nandi take Bo's hand. They were getting close, their joint love of Kenzi, along with their shared powers left them with an endless amount of ways to bond and they were bonding.

"Find out what you can about her. I have this feeling and I want to know if it's a portent for something sinister." Trick gave Dyson the command and the Wolf nodded.

"I'll get what you need." Dyson said then he ordered drinks for himself and Bo and wandered to the table, being sure to leave some distance between himself and Nandi. The others may have forgotten which side she was on, but he hadn't.

Trick continued to watch Nandi as she interacted with those at her table throughtout the night. He was struck several times by the way she and Bo seemed to share mannerisms and how even some of their movements were the same. He could chalk it up to them being succubi, sharing the traits of their species but it was more than that. He'd just have to wait and see. As Kenzi leaned over to kiss her girlfriend gently Trick realized it was more than curiosity driving his need for knowledge. He needed to be sure Kenzi was safe. The girl had burrowed into his heart and was firmly lodged.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the start of my new story. It's not going to be a procedural like my previous story. This story is going to be spread out over a long time with different cases and different events mentioned. It's about family, love, loss and friendship and how those things are strengthened and strained by outside forces. It's going to be an AU but Kenzi will still be getting Dyson's love back from the Norn and Trick will still be Bo's maternal grandfather. I'll include bits and pieces from the show that fit my story but it's going to be more about the people than the big bads. Right now my muse is fixated on Kenzi so this story will be continuing at a decent pace.

For those of you continuing on this journey with me, thank you. I appreciate your readership and hope I continue to write a story that you want to read. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my work.


	2. Information

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**Information**

"Dyson, it's time to go man. I'm itching to win my money back from Kenzi." Hale told Dyson as he approached his desk and the other Fae frowned.

"I have to look up some more info on this lead then I'll be ready to go. Can I ask you a question?" He asked his best friend and Hale nodded as he leaned against the desk.

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything." He answered and Dyson looked him steadily in the eye.

"How did you get to be so friendly with Nandi? Don't her allegiances bother you?" He asked as Hale shrugged.

"From time to time it does bother me that she's Dark Fae, but then I remember all the shit she does for the humans around here. Did you know that she funds a homeless shelter and a group home for runaways. It's not a front to feed off of them either. She has a strict "No Fae" policy with the place." Hale explained and Dyson raised an eyebrow.

"She's the silent benefactor of Hope House?" He asked suspiciously and Hale nodded.

"Yes she is and she does it strictly because she wants to, no other motives. I get why you're concerned but Kenzi's in good hands. I know shit turned South at first but she'll be fine. I never thought I'd say this but if there's one dark Fae you can put even a sliver of trust into it's Nandi." Hale attempted to set Dyson's mind at ease but he had a counter argument.

"What about her relationship with the Morrigan?" Dyson asked and Hale actually smiled.

"They alternate between being the best of friends and bitter enemies. You think her relationship with Vex is volatile? Nandi and her have torn shit up. Remember when the Dark was sure the Ash had sent a hit squad after the Morrigan?" Hale asked, still amused.

"I remember, there was a crater in the center of her summer home and she was in a coma for days." Dyson remembered the events. It took Evony waking up and stopping the proceedings. He never heard the reasoning but he remembered the Ash being amused for a while about the whole thing.

"Word on the street was that the Morrigan tried to assume control of Nandi's home and business and put her girls to work on the streets. Nandi didn't like that and she let her old friend know. The Morrigan was embarrassed about being bested so Nandi left for about a year to help her save face. When she came back it was like nothing had happened. It's just how they roll." Hale told the story and despite his concern Dyson actually smiled. It was nice to hear about someone giving the Morrigan shit and getting away with it. At that moment his computer dinged and the report was done so he printed off his findings and left with Hale. He had to go to the Dal and have a talk with Trick. At least he knew Hale would keep her occupied.

…

_A few days later..._

"Turn this off!" Nandi shrieked as she covered her ears. The "music" Kenzi was listening to was atrocious, it didn't matter how cute she looked dancing around in her underwear, it was still awful.

"Come on this is awesome. Listen to those vocals." She told her lover as she took Nandi's hands and pried them off her ears. Taking initiative she pressed Kenzi's hands and summoned her powers of persuasion.

"Please shut this off my love. The rewards will be great." She smiled and Kenzi smiled with her before she leaned down and kissed her then she sat up and shook her head.

"Not gonna work, my man Simon made me this nifty charm. You're powers don't work against me. Now get up and dance!" She commanded and pulled Nandi off the bed but Nandi resisted. She truly despised the music they were listening to. "What's wrong?" Kenzi asked as she mound her arms around Nandi's neck and Nandi stared at her.

"I hate this "music" Kenzi. The vocals are mediocre at best, the autotune is atrocious and the lyrics are a joke. If this is your genre of choice why don't you listen to old school hip hop, even old school rap. Maybe some Tupac, Notorious B.I.G. even some Ludacris would work. Flo-Rida isn't a musician he's a joke." Nandi set her mouth in a line and Kenzi moved away and had her own frown in place.

"I like him and I'm going to continue to listen to what I like. If you have a problem with it, you can leave because I'm not shutting this off." Kenzi challenged her and Nandi moved to the side of the bed and collected her clothes.

"Fine." She said as she slid on her chemise and stepped into her dress which was puddled at her feet. "I'll be going then. I have business to do anyway. If you wish to discuss this further I'll be at home."

"Probably listening to Abba or the Monkees." Kenzi snarked and Nandi turned back once she got her shoes on.

"Abba were musical GODS! "Dancing Queen" is a classic. This." She spread her arms out and gestured around the room. "Is garbage! I thought you had better taste than this."

"If I did I wouldn't have gone home with you." Kenzi said and Nandi froze, hurt clear on her face.

"Ok, I was just going to go home and give us both a couple of hours to cool off. This fight was low level at best, Now you made it a code red. Don't call me, if I'm ready I'll call you. Unless you find someone better to bring home." She finished dressing and walked down the stairs only pausing to get her coat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bo asked as she felt the hurt and anger emanating off her friend.

"Kenzi and I got into a fight, our first real one. Things escalated and now I'm going home. I hope to see you again Bo, time will tell." She threw on her coat and continued out the door and Bo waited a few moments before she rushed up the stairs, afraid for her friend. Pissed off succubi were not to be trifled with. When she got upstairs she found Kenzi sitting on her bed, her room silent and her body language defeated. She wasn't crying but tears didn't seem far off.

"Why did I do it Bo?" She asked as she looked at her friend who picked up a blanket and placed it around her best friend's shoulders and pulled her close. "It was just a silly fight about music, we just needed some distance for a little while but I got mad and turned it nuclear. Why'd I do that?"

"This whole thing is new for you babe. You're in a very serious, very exclusive relationship and it happened suddenly. You didn't really have a chance to adjust. This was your first fight and you got scared. I've learned that when you get scared you go for the attack so you did something you thought would wound her." She explained and Kenzi groaned before she put her head in her hands.

"I told her that maybe I went home with the wrong person that night." Kenzi took her head from her hands and sighed while Bo sucked in a breath, that wasn't good. "I didn't mean it. It was probably one of the best decisions I've ever made. She takes care of me Bo, she loves me and doesn't need anything back. I hurt her and I didn't mean to."

"She just needs to cool down. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it. So just stay here, eat some ice cream and watch sappy movies until you get a call. We'll have a lazy afternoon." Bo told Kenzi before she kissed her head and squeezed her tight. "Get dressed and join me downstairs. I'll have the ice cream and spoons ready."

She gave Kenzi's shoulder one last squeeze before she got up and went downstairs. Kenzi had no choice but to go along with her friend's plan and she did as she was asked, her first tear falling when she saw the necklace Nandi had left on the nightstand. She'd screwed up big time and she didn't know how to fix it.

…

Nandi stood outside the door of Bo and Kenzi's place rubbing her arms as the cold began to seep in. She'd been standing outside for a good hour as she debated the right way to approach Kenzi. She knew her girl well and knew that she hadn't truly meant what she said. It had been meant to hurt Nandi and had truly been a dagger to her heart. Luckily, her many years of existence had left her with a good understanding of relationships and a better understanding of people. Kenzi was reactive, she preferred to hurt people before they could hurt her and she'd simply misjudged the severity of their argument. Nandi had been no better when she ran off like an immature schoolgirl rather than talk things out. She shook her head at her stupidity. A fight over music? It was absurd and she hoped that what she'd spent the last few hours acquiring would make up for it. She just had to knock on the door. Before she could do that it opened and Kenzi was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Wanna come in? I bet you're cold, you've been out here for an hour." She offered and Nandi nodded before Kenzi got out of the way and led her in. Nandi stood awkwardly by the door before Kenzi nodded her head toward the living room and Nandi began walking. Once she got there she found a recently open bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the coffee table and heard some Abba playing. She found herself smiling as she removed her coat and sat down on the couch. Kenzi followed suit but put some distance between them, which Nandi closed and put a hand under the hair at the back of Kenzi's head.

"I am so sorry my love. I was a fool and I know you didn't mean to hurt me." She said as she reached up and let Kenzi's hair out of its ponytail and ran her fingers through it. "Love is a strange and crazy thing. It makes a person give up years of conrtol in a moment or reduces them to their basest emotions at a word. I love you and care so much that your words cut to the quick. I know you love me and I treasure that. Can you forgive my childish reaction?"

Kenzi didn't answer she just kissed Nandi ferociously before she moved her to the couch so she was on top. They stayed that way for a long time, just kissing and touching as they reiterated over and over again how sorry they were. Eventually Nandi's neck became sore from her position against the arm of the couch and Kenzi needed some air so they sat up but resumed making googly eyes at each other, everything forgiven.

"Thank you for forgiving me, my Kenzi." Nandi smiled and Kenzi took her hand in hers and began playing with her fingers.

"Nothing to forgive. As previously stated I'm the asshat who decided to nuke your heart. I'm glad I have someone so understanding and fogiving loving me because I have a feeling I'll need you to forgive me a lot." Kenzi said as Nandi leaned in to kiss her.

"You have my word that unless the infraction is far too great you will have my forgiveness. You just may have to put up with a Chernobyl-level meltdown from me every once in awhile. Love's quite the rollercoaster." Nandi smiled as she ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair again.

"I hope it's a ride I never get off." She smiled and Nandi fisted her hand in Kenzi's hair and pulled her close.

"If you take me upstairs now, I'll make sure you get off in one way." She smiled and Kenzi grinned back but as Kenzi helped her up a slip of paper fell from Nandi's pocket and once she saw it she remembered her means of reconciliation. "Kenzi, darling, hang back for a minute."

"We can talk later, I want on this ride now." She said impatiently and Nandi smiled as she pulled Kenzi close and kissed her gently, calming her down.

"I promise you a night of untold pleasures if you stop and listen to me for a moment." She told her lover before she kissed Kenzi again.

"Five minutes or I'm starting without you." Kenzi made her own promise to Nandi and she grinned.

"As much as I would love to see that have patience my dove." Nandi said as she ran her hands up Kenzi's back then absently began fixing the collar of her sweatshirt. "What would you say to an extended weekend in New York, starting Thursday?"

"Are you serious? New York, as in_ the_ New York?" Kenzi asked, a smile lighting her face as her body thrummed with excitement.

"Yes, I just spent hours negotiating with a Fae who works at Madison Square Garden and it appears that Flo-Rida is having a concert there on Saturday night. I got us in the private VIP seating, as well as backstage passes and swag bags made up of all the VIP stuff." She smiled and Kenzi squealed before she threw her arms around Nandi's neck and hugged her tightly before she loosened her grip and gave her girlfriend a look full of confusion.

"Wait, you hate his music. It was the start of all this. Why would you want to go to his concert?" Kenzi asked and Nandi kissed her gently before she wound her arms around her lover's waist and pulled her close.

"I would willingly shove burning bamboo skewers under my fingernails and be wrecked on the rack if it meant something good for you. Listening to shitty music for a couple of hours is nothing." She chuckled as Kenzi kissed her again then she moved back to finish her thought. "One thing though, we've got tickets to Mamma Mia on Sunday night. I figure I can suffer through your music and you'll just suffer through mine."

"It's not suffering if it makes you happy." Kenzi smiled and Nandi felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I agree baby...I agree." She kissed Kenzi long and deep before she broke their embrace and took her lover's hand and led her up the stairs. She'd promised a night of untold pleasures and she was going to deliver.

…

Dyson sat at the bar while he waited for Trick to come back from his rooms with the dossier he'd acquired on Nandi. As Dyson conducted his search the Blood King had been doing his own digging. He wondered if Trick had found information as interesting as he had.

"Here, it's a little thin but that can be attributed to the fact that she's too old to have very thorough records on her youth." Trick said as he placed a stack of papers on the table, some looking rather old.

"Only about two hundred and eighty. She's not as old as she claims to be." Dyson said and Trick nodded.

"These young Fae, they think a century's old. Well she was old enough to have shoddy records at best and the Fae upheavals in South Africa destroyed many of the early records. Do you know when she and Kenzi will be back from their trip?" Trick asked as he spread out the papers in front of them and Dyson took his out of the manila envelope he carried with him.

"Monday afternoon, that gives us time to cross reference and do some fact checking." Dyson answered Trick who nodded.

"Good idea. What do you have?" He asked and Dyson took out the summary he'd typed up that morning.

"Nandi Isa Van Der Linde, daughter of Roel Braam Van Der Linde and a succubus known only as "gift". Her father is known as the King of Hyenas but he derives all of his power from his connection to his daughter since Hyenas are matriarchal. His family arrived with the Dutch in sixteen sixty-two and he was born in sixteen ninety. According to the Fae records his grandmother was the Matriarch of the Southern Hyena Clan and the traits had been passed on. Since he didn't have a sister the mantle couldn't pass to him until he had a daughter for an heir so in seventeen nineteen he contacted the Over King of the Dark Fae and asked for a mate to be provided, his hold on her would relinquish once a daughter was born. The Over King agreed under the provision that the succubus be returned once she had served her purpose In sixteen twenty one a daughter was born and the succubus that was given to Roel as a gift was returned and not allowed any contact with the girl. It says here that once she gained freedom she tried to see her daughter but was kept from her. Information is sketchy for a while then in nineteen forty-four she married Bongani Naidoo and in nineteen forty-seven they had a daughter named Helen. After that it gets sketchy again. The rest I have are records of land holdings, businesses, connections to influential people and now her relationship with Kenzi. Does that match with what you have?" Dyson asked and Trick nodded.

"The only thing I have missing is information on her mother. It looks like you have a lot more." Trick told him and Dyson nodded.

"That was a summary, I have even more information." Dyson explained as he pulled out what looked to be an old sheet of vellum. "This isn't the original but I found a copy. This was included in a load of papers confiscated by the Light years ago, I was loaned this but must return it as soon as I can."

He slid the vellum across the bar and as Trick read it he got a pained look on his face then looked up at Dyson. Dyson had a similar look on his face and when trick spoke his voice was raw.

"Are we certain this is real? He asked and Dyson nodded.

"I spoke to the record keeper and he meticulously logged everything. He cross referenced this contract with a copy of another contract in their Johannesburg archives. It's real and the names are real." He explained and Trick took a deep breath.

"What do we do? We can't tell them, not now." Trick looked down at the bar and Dyson stared hard at the Blood King.

"I gave Bo my word that I would be honest with her, she must know. This changes everything in her life and Nandi's. It also changes Kenzi's life. That's too many lives affected to allow them to remain ignorant." Dyson explained and Trick looked at him, resolve etching his features.

"Let me conduct my own investigation. If I find corroborating evidence then we tell them. If not we keep this speculation as a secret between us. Do I have your word?" He asked and Dyson nodded.

"You have my word. If we find the information within these pages to be true we are honor bound to share it and if not we will keep it to ourselves." He swore and Trick nodded with him.

The information within the pages had the potential to overturn lives and shake allegiances, if it got in the wrong hands it could hurt people they loved. Before they shared what they found they had to know the truth and Trick would scour every resource he had to find it.


	3. Hard Truths

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**Hard Truths**

Bo walked into the Dal, her adrenaline running high. Trick had called and requested that she come as soon as possible and the tone of his voice When she looked at the bar she was surprised to see Nandi sitting with Kenzi while they both sipped cups of coffee. When Kenzi caught her eye she waved her over and Bo did as requested. After a quick hug to both she sat down and looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be resting from your trip?"Bo asked and Kenzi shrugged.

"We don't know, Trick called barely two seconds after we left the airport and sid both Nandi and I were needed here. He didn't go into details." She explained and Bo nodded.

"Same here, his tone was kind of freaking me out." She said and Nandi looked at them.

"I don't know him that well, should I be concerned?" She asked and both nodded.

"Oh yeah, when Trick speaks like that no good can come of it." They explained as Bo poured herself a cup of coffee and resumed chatting with them about the trip. They couldn't do anything until Trick decided to tell them what was going on. As they sat trying to figure out the mysterious summons two other people entered the bar and the confusion grew for everyone present.

"Cocoa, what are you doing here?" Nandi asked as she stood and gave her dear friend a hug. "Is something wrong at the house?"

"No, nothing like that dear. I got a call from a Mr. McCorrigan. He said that you were here and might need some moral support. Are you well, is Kenzi alright? If not I can contact the Morrigan and get any help you need."

"I'm fine Cocoa, just confused." Kenzi called out and Cocoa looked at her with relief in her eyes.

"Thank the Mother you're well. I was deeply troubled by the thought of ill befalling you. Are you well Nandi?" She continued to asked and Nandi's brow furrowed as her confusion became plain.

"I'm well, just utterly confused. I have no idea why any of us were called. Come join us my friend. We were just discussing our trip with Bo." Nandi led her to the bar and Cocoa stood between her Mistress and her newest and dearest friend while Bo got up and greeted the other guest.

"Lauren, why are you here? Did you hear something we didn't?" Bo asked and Lauren shook her head, her own face a mask of confusion.

"My story's the same as Kenzi's friend there. I was called and told to come here for emotional support. I'm going to guess all is well with you too." Lauren guessed and Bo nodded.

"Other than being extremely confused and worried I'm just peachy." Bo answered and received a reply from someone other than Lauren.

"We'll see how you are after we deliver our news." Trick said as Hale and Dyson wrestled a heavy looking mirror into the room. "I think everyone should sit for what we're about to share."

Everyone looked ready to talk at once and Dyson raised a hand, effectively cutting them off.

"Save your questions until later, what Trick and I have to say is very important." Dyson explained and Trick looked at the group gathered at the bar.

"Join us here by the mirror, I think it's best if we just congregate here for the time being." His request was followed by movement and noise as everyone took their seats in the center of the room and Hale joined them, his part done for the time being. "First, what we're about to tell all of you doesn't get discussed with anyone who is not in this room right now. It could be viewed as volatile and may cause difficulties for you. This news affects you all but Nandi and Bo specifically."

"We need you to listen well to what we tell you. Everything we say has been verified and we've even recieved corroboration from one of the parties involved." Dyson said as he looked over the group who were now staring rapt at them as they waited for them to say why they were there.

"First, I have a question for you Nandi. What do you know about your mother?" Trick asked and Nandi took a deep breath before she answered.

"All I know is that she was a Succubus and abandoned me at birth because I wasn't powerful enough. I didn't live up to her expectations so she deserted me and my Father." She explained and both Kenzi and Cocoa took her hands.

"What if we told you that wasn't true?" Dyson asked and Nandi looked up, unable to speak because of the emotions closing her throat.

"We found documents detailing the events that culminated in your birth." Trick told her and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did you find my Mother? I don't care how you found her, just tell me you found her." She pleaded and Trick placed his hand to the mirror and whispered some words in a voice too low to hear. Suddenly a tall distinguished looking man with sandy, graying, hair filled the expanse. "Papa?"

"Hello my darling. It's time you know the truth. It was brought to my attention that keeping it from you was causing you more harm than good and I couldn't be party to your pain any longer." He explained and Nandi nodded but remained silent. "Your mother had been a gift to me by Eofric, the Over King of our people. I needed a daughter to attain my birthright as Ruler of the Southern Clans and he helped me acquire the means. The Fae sent to me was a beautiful and powerful succubus. She acted as my wife in the public eye but behind closed doors she was my broodmare. I know the way I treated her was shameful but I was young and impetuous. My desire for power superceded everything else. Once you were born I sent her away with the orders that she never be allowed to see you again. You were mine and I wouldn't share you. Years later she escaped her captivity and tried to find you but I thwarted her every attempt, even giving you a necklace that would mask your essence."

"My crest?" She asked and her Father nodded.

"Yes my darling. I have no idea where your Mother is now but I know she loves you and wants to know you. I'm so sorry." He told her as tears poured from Nandi's eyes.

"Did you know her name? Please tell me her name. You owe me that." She pleaded with him while Kenzi gripped her hand and Cocoa gripped her arm to keep her from attacking her Father in the mirror.

"Aife, her name was Aife."

…

At his announcement it was like the air had been sucked from the room. Both Bo and Kenzi were frozen in shock while the announcement caused Nandi's emotions to freeze her inside and out. EVentually the silence got to be too much and Trick broke the silence.

"I think it's best for you to go now Roel. We'll discuss the bargain made for your information soon." Trick told him and he nodded.

"Of course Old One." He said before he turned his gaze to his daughter who was still frozen in place. "I hope you can forgive me for withholding this information. I truly love you my daughter, that is one thing you can always believe."

After he disappeared Bo shook herself from her shock and looked at Trick and Dyson.

"How long have the two of you know this?" She asked, upset that they were keeping the truth from her again.

"We received our confirmation this morning, Roel finally answered our summons and we struck a deal with him to share the truth. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner." Trick explained as Bo balled her hands into fists. She was angry, but more than that she was in turmoil. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had a sister, a sister who belonged to the Dark but as she looked at Nandi and saw the tears silently rolling down her face she realized that a part of her had always known, ever since she'd met the other Fae she'd felt a special connection to her.

"Why does this information affect everyone here? What was my Mother to all of you?" Nandi asked and Bo decided to take the initiative as she knelt in front of Nandi and took her hand from Cocoa.

"Aife was my mother too."

…

Nandi was sure she'd heard wrong. There was no way that Bo could be her sister. Admittedly they were very much alike in looks and mannerisms and even had some of the same idiosyncracies but they were also very different. Nandi was more reserved, more liable to stay in the shadows and weave power like wool in a loom. Bo was about force and making things happen at the fore. As she kept cataloguing their differences a small voice in her head told her to stop looking for reasons why it couldn't be and accept that it was. She listened to the voice.

"That means you're my little sister." Nandi whispered as she took her hand from Kenzi and enveloped Bo in a hug. There was still a lot that needed to be discussed but at that moment the two knew that what they learned would change their lives irrevocably. Whether the change would be for better or worse they'd discover later.

…

_Two Days Later..._

The noise of hammers and drills woke Bo up. It had been two days since the revelation that she and Nandi were sisters. During that time Nandi had holed herself up in her home and refused to see anyone, even Kenzi, and Bo was concerned. The information had been a shock but there was no denying the veracity of the information. After Bo and Nandi embraced they were taken into Trick's back room and shown all of the documents and Trick explained any information that wasn't clear. Once there was no doubt Nandi had fled the Dal with Cocoa and that was the last time they'd seen her. Kenzi was surprisingly chill about the whole thing, instinctively knowing that her partner needed some space. Bo thought of this as she threw on some clothes and moved downstairs to see Kenzi sitting on the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal while Nandi discussed something with a small Fae in a hardhat.

"Once Bo wakes up you follow her instructions on how to rebuild her bedroom. It's not my place to alter her private sanctuary." Nandi explained before she looked over at Bo and smiled.

"What's happening?" Bo asked and Kenzi put down her cereal before she got off the table and walked to Bo.

"Nandi hired these elves to fix up the house. It's going to finally be inhabitable." Kenzi grinned and Bo stared at her newly discovered sister.

"Why are you doing this? This is our home, not yours. We don't need your charity." Bo complained, suddenly fed up with Nandi's constant interfering and gifts. She and Kenzi didn't have much money but they were content and she didn't want Nandi upsetting that.

"This isn't charity. I just wanted my sister and my partner to live in a home with walls that weren't full of holes and plumbing without rusted pipes. That's all Bo, I meant no disrespect and it most certainly wasn't charity." Nandi explained, hurt that her gesture of peace was misinterpreted. "Would you prefer if I call off the elves?"

"Yes, we don't need this, we're fine as is." She said and Nandi nodded while Kenzi protested.

"No, we were going to get a game room, and a gourmet kitchen!" She pleaded but Bo was firm in her resolve, they didn't need all the luxuries. While Kenzi complained an elf whispered something in Nandi's ear and she nodded before she reached in her pocket and produced a coin. Once it was in the elf's hand he tipped his hard hat and disappeared in a blink along with the noise and movement around them.

"I hope you don't mind but they did manage to fix the plumbing and rework the electricity. You also have a larger hot water heater and a new stove. I couldn't stop all of the changes."Nandi explained and Bo sighed as she looked at her, unsure how to respond.

"Ya know what? I'm going to go check out this new plumbing and take a shower. You two just sit here, relax and don't kill each other." She said before she kissed Nandi then walked up and kissed Bo's cheek before she whispered to her. "I mean it, kill my girlfriend and I'll be so mad at you."

As soon as Kenzi was out of sight Bo did as requested and sat in the chair across the table from Nandi. Her annoyance had dissipated and she felt guilty for her outburst.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to do something good for us. I shouldn't have laid into you like that." Bo sighed and Nandi chuckled.

"Why not? You were right. When I'm scared of something or upset my first response is to throw money at it until it stops scaring me. Right now I'm absolutely terrified." Nandi confessed and Bo reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

"It's alright, I'm terrified too, but we don't have to be. We'll figure this sister thing out eventually but for now we should get to know each other, learn how our relationship works. If there's anything you want to know just ask me and I hope that you'll extend the same courtesy." Bo reassured Nandi and Nandi found herself smiling as her eyes misted.

"I like the sound of that and of course I extend the same courtesy." Nandi took her other hand and placed it on top of Bo's as they held eye contact. "I have only one question that I wish to have answered right now. You knew our Mother, you spent time with her. Can you tell me about her?"

"It's a long story." Bo told her and Nandi squeezed her hand.

"I have nothing but time."

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** How many of you guessed this would be the twist? Ever since I created Nandi this was in my head and I tried to leave clues throughout "Awake" and the first chapters of this story. I hope you liked this revelation, it will color the events in the rest of the story and cause some drama along the way. How do you think Bo will respond to both her mother and sister being Dark Fae? Do you think Nandi would use her new role in Bo's life to draw her to her side? I'd be interested to hear your opinion on the story and where I'm taking it. Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy it :)


	4. True Nature

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**True Nature**

"I don't like being here Bo, it's skeeving me out." Kenzi complained as she rubbedher arms. The way the Fae in the hallway were looking at her made her feel like they were trying to decide if she'd be better in a stew or on the grill.

"Suck it up, we were told we could find Jockobo here so we're here. As long as you stay with me you'll be safe." Bo assured her friend as she linked their arms together and walked her toward the entrance of the gaming room. As they approached the door a beautiful woman came up to them and smiled.

"Hello there ladies and welcome to the Charnel Ball. Would you like me to check your coats and personal items?" She asked and they shook their heads before she continued. "What brings you here tonight? If it's to test your human's endurance I regret to inform you that the registration period has ended but next week's theme is sexual creativity and your human definitely meets our very stringent criteria."

"Well, thank you for the offer but we're here to see Jockobo, ask him a few questions." Bo answered and Kenzi shivered. She didn't even want to think about the "creativity" they'd be indulging in next week.

"Very well, he's in the midst of regulating an endurance test for some high rollers at the moment but I can take you to him." She turned and started to lead them through the door but before she breached the barrier she turned her head 180 degrees and looked back at them. "I must warn you it becomes a bit...extreme...once we cross this threshold, please be aware that you will see things that will shock you."

The Fae wasn't lying, the first horror they were greeted with was a woman having her skin slowly peeled off while a group of Fae watched and another Fae in a dealer's uniform took money. The next table held a man covered in something sticky while ants crawled over his body. Yet another table held two women that were being sown together while hot oil dripped on their exposed legs. At the final table they got the greatest shock of all but it wasn't from the relatively tame sight of a man and woman being hooked to car batteries. No, it was the woman at the head of the table with a stack of bills in front of her.

"Nandi?" Kenzi asked, unable to believe that her girlfriend was there, betting on human suffering. As her name was spoken she quickly turned around and had a look of fear and surprise in her eyes.

"Kenzi? Bo? What are you doing here?" She asked and Kenzi gave her girlfriend a look that was both horrified and disappointed.

"No, Nandi, what are you doing here?" Kenzi asked and Nandi looked at a loss expecially when a Fae with large, black, eyes spoke from the table.

"Nandi, the bets are in. You still want ten minutes on the boy?" He asked and Nandi's eyes darted between her girlfriend and Jockobo, as Kenzi's lip curled her decision was made.

"Take me out of this bet Jock." She said and the Fae at the table moaned in disappointment but she was firm in her resolve. As she collected her winnings Bo took the initiative and addressed the man at the table.

"Are you Jockobo?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I might be, what's it to you?" He asked but before Bo could respond Nandi addressed him.

"These are very dear friends of mine Jock. Answer whatever questions they have." She commanded and the other Fae nodded.

"As my lady wishes. Come over here, away from the action. Nandi can you keep track of the vitals?" He asked and Nandi nodded.

"It is done and the bargain is struck. Your truth for my participation." She stared into his eyes and he nodded quickly before he led Bo and Kenzi to a dark alcove away from the events in the room.

As he answered their questions Kenzi kept looking over at Nandi who stood at the table, still and severe as she watched over the proceedings. Eventually one of the humans lost consciousness and Nandi put up a hand and a uniformed Fae began to distribute money. Once everyone was paid out she watched Nandi go up to each human and kiss them. Once they were revived the uniform led them to the back and another Fae came out of a side door and cleaned off the table before he draped a drop cloth over it. She watched Nandi go to each table and the process was repeated until she got to the table with the woman who was skinned. As she talked to the uniformed Fae he shook his head and Nandi nodded before the uniform called others over and they wrapped the woman in a sheet and carried her away. Once the table was clear Kenzi saw Nandi stand still and take several deep breaths before she went to the bar and sat down.

"Kenz, we have what we need." Bo shook Kenzi's shoulder and Kenzi nodded before she turned to her best friend.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kenzi said but Bo stopped them as they got near the bar and Nandi stood, looking uncertainly at them.

"Please, let me explain what you saw here. It's all I ask." She pleaded with them and Kenzi looked away while Bo just stared at her sister. Nandi took a shot of vodka from the bar before she led them into a small, simply furnished, office and bade them sit on the couch while she pulled a chair close to them. "It wasn't what you think it was."

"Of course not. My Fae girlfriend wasn't betting on how long it was going to take a man to die or just standing there observing while people were flayed and electrocuted!" Kenzi shouted and Nandi found herself smiling. She so loved Kenzi's fire.

"If it's not what it looks like, what was it?" Bo asked and Nandi sighed.

"I'm the Human Advocate. Whenever there's a game night I preside over it to make sure that it's not wholesale slaughter and to make sure that the game masters observe the rules. If I wasn't there I can assure you that none of them would have left those tables alive or intact." Nandi explained and kenzi looked outrage.

"One of them didn't! That woman died from being skinned!" Kenzi shouted and Nandi nodded.

"Yes she did and I can't say that it's a great loss." Before Kenzi could have another outburst she continued. "That young woman was a junkie and a prostitute. She would sell her young daughter to Johns for a fix. She would also harm her daughter whenever the mood struck her. Forgive me for not caring that a useless bit of flesh like that gave her life for our entertainment.:"

"What about the rest of them?" Bo asked and Nandi nodded.

"Similar wastes of flesh. Most will be brought out again next week and the week after until they succumb to their injuries. The Dark Fae as a whole may not consider humans more than food but we have a vested interest in their survival and accomplishments. That's why we feel the need to punish those who decide to waste this gift of life that they were given. Only the truly hopeless cases remain in game night. If there's any hope for them we allow them the chance to leave if they survive a game. Once they're free we get help for them, then one of us makes them a pet, thus ensuring their continued service to us." Nandi explained and Kenzi looked extremely confused.

"What about me?" Kenzi asked and Nandi gave her an equally cnfused look.

"What do you mean?" Nandi asked, not sure what Kenzi was asking.

"Am I food? Am I just entertainment to you?" She asked, her voice echoing the fire of her anger.

"How could you ask that? I love you Kenzi, I have from the moment you came to me at the bar and became such a part of me. This whole thing has no bearing on us. You're my partner, my heart and you are part of my very being. I would kill for you Kenzi, I've already given my life once for you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Nandi told her putting as much passion as she could in her words and Kenzi put her head in her hands.

"I believe you, it's just this whole thing. You were there while humans were tortured and killed. You were like an overlord. How am I supposed to believe that you're on my side when you do that?" Kenzi asked and Nandi looked deep in to her eyes.

"You can believe it because it's true. I come here to make sure the humans aren't pushed onto death at the first go, aren't treated like disposable tissues. If I wasn't here there's no telling how much carnage you would have witnessed. I did what I could but you both need to remember that I'm Dark Fae, I'm part of a world very different than you come from. The things I do may not make sense, but remember that as far as Dark Fae go I'm one of the good ones." Nandi pleaded and Kenzi stood and marched out the door before Nandi could say anything else and Bo stood.

"Just give her time for good or bad. This was a shock to her but she'll think things through. She loves you enough not to just write you off." Bo told her as she walked up to her sister and Nandi stood and hugged her sister.

"I wish you hadn't seen that but I know you needed to. I'm not perfect and I'm guilty of things I could never atone for but please believe that I truly love Kenzi and I want what's best for humans." She pleaded with her sister and Bo nodded as she placed her hand on Nandi's shoulder.

"I believe you. Call me later and we'll talk more. Bo smiled and Nandi smiled with her.

"Go on and see to my petulant love." Nandi lightly commanded and Bo nodded before she walked out. Once the door shut behind her Nandi collapsed onto the couch and began to sob. She might have just lost the person most important in the world to her and she didn't know if she could fix the damage done.

…

"Where's my chocolate and those cookies we had stashed?" Kenzi asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"You don't need junk food, you need to think things through." Bo told her as she hugged her from behind and Kenzi sighed.

"Is it screwed up that I still love her? Despite everything we saw I believed her. I believed she never wanted to kill those people." Kenzi asked as she turned in Bo's grip and Bo turned her around and marched her to the couch.

"Your love for her isn't in question babe. The question is can you accept what you saw? Can you accept the darkness in Nandi?" Bo asked and Kenzi ran her hands through her hair.

"I need to think about this, think about what this all means. Just tell me Bo, how do you feel about everything?" She asked and Bo bit her lip as she thought.

"We've both seen how far off the rails a Dark Fae can go, how little regard they have for humans and even for other Fae. I hate to say it but what we saw tonight was as sweet and fluffy as it gets in a place like that. Nandi could have been participating in the torture. Not just betting on it. My sister's Dark Fae but she's also got a good heart and genuinely cares for people, for humans. You're at the top of that list." Bo said as she ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair and Kenzi groaned.

"You know that didn't make this any easier, right?" Kenzi asked and Bo kissed her head.

"Love's never easy." She kissed Kenzi's head again before she left her friend to her thoughts. Whatever Kenzi's decision would be it was her decision to make and Bo was going to let her make it.

;;;

_One week later..._

"Mistress you have a guest." Lucy told Nandi as the Fae lounged on the lawn with her new pet resting her head on her lap.

"Unless it's Kenzi or Bo I have no need to see anyone." Nandi spoke as she sipped her drink.

"Good thing it's me then." Kenzi spoke and Nandi moved up from her chaise lounge and removed her sunglasses. "You can go Lucy."

Lucy left but Kenzi hung back. She knew why she was there and didn't even feel nervous about it but what was lounging on Nandi's lap made her very apprehensive.

"Don't worry, this is Zami. She was a gift from my Father. Kind of an apology for being an asshole." Nandi explained as she ran her fingers through her pet's fur.

"Is she...safe...?" Kenzi asked and Nandi nodded.

"As long as she's with me or Cocoa she's safe. She views us as dominant and won't do anything to displease us. Right Zami?" Nandi asked then made some whoops and kissed the tip of the hyena's nose. The hyena ducked her head and rubbed it along Nandi's thigh, seeking validation.

"Go on, pet her, get her used to your scent." Nandi told her and Kenzi pulled a chair from the patio set and sat down, running her hand along the top of the hyena's head.

"I guess you figured out why I'm here?" She asked and Nandi shook her head.

"I have no idea, just a sense of reckless hope." Nandi smiled at her and Kenzi smiled back as the hyena ran a rough tongue over her hand then nudged it, wanting more petting.

"I realized that I want you in my life but I can't ignore what I saw. If I stay with you there have to be some guidelines." Kenzi put it all on the table and Nandi pulled Zami's head away before she bit off Kenzi's finger. She may have just been playing but she could do real damage.

"What kind of guidelines?" She asked and Kenzi took a deep breath.

"If you have to go to those games, don't bet. I know Dark Fae culture is different than ours but I don't like humans being used for entertainment. I can't be with you if I can't believe that I'm safe with you." Kenzi stated but before Nandi could answer she put up a hand. "Also, I want your word that you'll continue to do what you're doing and stop the Dark Fae from going all Rambo on the human population. I'm happy that you're on the side of we puny humans. Can I trust you?"

"You have my word. I'll do what you ask and add that I will give my life for you if the situation warrants it. I love you Kenzi and it's my wish that I never do anything to make you doubt that." She reached over and caressed Kenzi's cheek before Kenzi leaned over and kissed her gently. When Kenzi rested their foreheads together Nandi whispered to her. "Bite my lip, show Zami that you're dominant to her."

Kenzi did as asked and Nandi smiled.

"I guess that makes me her mommy now huh?" She asked and Nand moved over in her seat and pulled Kenzi into the lounge with her.

"Most definitely." She kissed Kenzi gently before she took her free hand and began to undo the hooks on Kenzi's top. "Go Zami, your Mommies want to play."

She grinned at Kenzi and kissed her again while Zami wandered off and showed Kenzi just how much she loved her while Kenzi returned the gesture.

…

"Nandi, what are you doing here?" Bo asked as Nandi stood in front of their door with a bag and smiled at her little sister.

"I come bearing gifts and potentially painful heirlooms." Nandi spoke and Bo let her into the house.

"Potentially painful?" Bo asked herself as she followed Nandi into the kitchen where she unloaded various parcels on the table.

"Sit, we'll go through it together." Nandi told her as she sat next to Bo. "Open the large ones first. We need to discuss the small ones."

"What is all this? I told you I don't need much." Bo asked and Nandi smiled.

"Don't worry, I just bought you a new coat and some sheaths. I noticed your back sheath and ankle sheath were looking a little rough." Nandi explained and Bo grinned as she opened the large packages.

"Oh wow, this is a triple sheath. Are these little pockets for throwing stars?" Bo asked and Nandi nodded.

"I'm glad you like them. Now I need you to open this." Nandi told her as she handed Bo a small package.

"Ok." Bo opened it up and stared at it for a second. "Is this a locket?"

"Yes, you open it by pressing the tulip." Nandi explained and Bo did as she was told. What she saw inside caused her to tear up.

"Where did you get this?" She asked and Nandi felt her own eyes tear up.

"My Father sent it to me. It was part of a shipment meant to be an apology. I have its mirror." Nandi said before she opened the locket she wore around her neck and compared it with Bo's.

"She was so beautiful." Bo whispered as she wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I know. I don't care what she did in the end, she was our Mother and I love her regardless of what she'd done." Nandi said as she ran her fingertip over the small enamel portrait hidden in her locket. "I'm still jealous that you got to spend time with her, even for a short time."  
"I wish we both could've known the real Aife, the one that wasn't ovsessed with vengeance. I know she loved us." Bo explained and Nandi kissed her temple before she took the other parcel and set it in front of her.

"I want you to have this." She told Bo who opened the package and stared at it.

"It's beautiful." Bo took the ring out of the box and held it in her hand, feeling it pulse with life.

"Yes, but you can only use it once. I can't bind you to the stones but I can give you this link. Remember how you stopped Crispin, the extra energy? This works the same way, only stronger. Now that I know we share blood I was able to strengthen the bond with the stone. Carry it with you, you don't know when you'll need the strength." She explained before she sat back and waited for Bo to decide what to do. It didn't take much more time before Bo hugged her then took the locket out again.

"How did your Father get these?" She asked as she ran her fingertip over the tiny portrait.

"He commissioned a painter that worked in miniature and had her pose. He has more art but it's in storage in Zurich and Cairo. When he collects it he'll send it. I bullied him into giving it all to us. It's only fair considering what he did." Nandi's eyes darkened and Bo reached up and played with a lock of her sister's hair.

"When you get it all let me know. I want to go through it with you." Bo told her and Nandi nodded.

"Of course." Nandi told her as she kissed Bo's cheek. She hugged her sister before she moved away quickly and took out her phone. "It's Cocoa, I have to head back to the house. Can you let Kenzi know I'll be back later. This sound looks like it's an emergency."

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Thank you for this." She took Nandi's hand as she stood and squeezed.

"You're welcome little sister. Take care and I'll see you later." Nandi l said as she squeezed Bo's hand one last time then left the clubhouse. Once Nandi was gone Bo opened the locket up and looked at it. There was Aife in her youth, beautiful and powerful. Bo wished she could have known her better, wished she hadn't been forced to kill her. Shaking her head she pushed the thought away and clutched the necklace. Aife was gone and there was no bringing her back but she lived on in her daughters and that was what Bo was going to cling to. She had a sister now, she had family and it was what she'd always truly longed for.


	5. The Morrigan's Champion

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**The Morrigan's Champion**

"I mean you no disrespect Lugan but your argument is driven by emotions and your own private desires. It would not be in the best interest of the Dark side to conduct your assault." Nandi spoke to the angry Shifter who sat across from her at the conference table. It was the Morrigan's monthly meeting with the advisors and, once again, Nandi was responsible for talking the whole lot out of whole scale human genocide.

"You have no right to speak in this matter. You're bedding a human, a little slip of a girl that can offer you no power. She's as useless to you as the rest are to us." Madea, another advisor spoke and Nandi bristled but managed to keep her temper in check.

"I have every right to speak on this matter. None of the rest of you can see humans as more than food or entertainment. I was appointed to this council to stop foolish and potentially dangerous decisions from being implemented. This plan, to eradicate an entire building of humans, is completely absurd. To put it into terms you'll understand, there is not a glamour available to us that is either effective or powerful enough to keep the residents in check during the proposed extermination. Nor is there a way to prevent the Light Fae from knowing our actions and the outcry from that amount of missing people would bury us. Do you truly wish to have this much hardship befall us?" She asked and Lugan glared darkly. "Do you wish for our dear Morrigan to become public enemy number one to Fae around the world? Our peace with the Light is tentative at best. The new Ash is still in the process of gaining power. Yes, I know this is the time to gain power but this is not the way. There are other ways we can tap into the ley line. Ways that will secure us its power and new territory."

"What are you talking about Nandi? We never discussed this." Evony spoke from her place at the head of the table and Nandi smiled as she looked at her old friend.

"It's simple, we purchase the building with our recent windfall. Upon our legal ownership we clear out the basement of the few tenants there and dig further to create a chamber. Once that's done we install a fetish stone and have links forged. We'll have to conduct a sacrifice once a year to satisfy the ley line but we can accomplish that...we have enough prisoners." At Nandi's suggestion Evony smiled and even Lugan had to agree that her suggestion was wise.

"We'll begin negotiations immediately. We need to claim the building before the Ash can. Anything further?" Evony spoke up then looked down the length of the table as they shook their heads so she nodded as she spoke. "Since there's nothing further this meeting is adjourned."

The advisors began to get out of their seats and filter out of the room but when Nandi stood she found her path blocked by Evony who pushed her back down in her seat and took the chair next to her.

"Hey there bestie, long time no see." Evony said with fake cheer while Nandi gave her a cold look.

"I've already apologized for my apparent abandonment so there's nothing else to say. What do you need dear friend?" Nandi asked and Evony smiled darkly at her.

"Haas was killed Tuesday. It was in my service, no need for vengeance. What is needed, however, is a new Cu Chulainn and I want you to take the position. There's literally no one else that I trust to have my back. I'm officially nominating you. You'll get the call when it's time for the trials." Evony stood as Nandi stared after her in shock. "Go have fun with your little pet, you might not have much time left."

…

"Where is she?" Kenzi asked as she and Bo went to the bar. Trick had called Kenzi and asked her to come check on her girlfriend since Nandi didn't look good. Bo decided to tag along and see what was up.

"I have no idea, all I know is that she's already on her fourth bottle of wine and when I try to cut her off she cons some poor soul into getting her more. I have a feeling you're the only one that can control her now." Trick told Kenzi who nodded and went to the table while Bo sat at the bar. When Kenzi got to her girlfriend her worry grew as she took in the state she was in. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" She asked as she sat on the chair next to Nandi and scooted in. "Why don't ya stop drinkin' for a minute and talk to me?"

"Here, I'm numb enough now." Nandi spoke as she handed her bottle and glass to Kenzi before she rested her head on her arms. "I'm screwed Kenzi, so very, very screwed."

"Can you tell me why you're screwed?" Kenzi asked as she ran her fingers through Nandi's hair and Nandi looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm in the running to be the next Cu Chulainn." She said quietly and the bar seemed to lose half of it's volume as Dark Fae stilled at the utterance of the phrase. "All hope is lost."

Nandi sat up and took several deep breaths before she looked at Kenzi who looked confused so she decided to elaborate.

"The Cu Chulainn is the Morrigan's Champion. Someone who fights the battles she cannot fight and deals with tasks she's not equipped for. If I survive the trials I'll be at her mercy twenty-four hours a day. I'll also be forced to do things I don't wish to do. Worst of all, I may be forced to leave you." Nandi lifted her hand and traced Kenzi's jaw as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You can't get out of it?" Kenzi asked and Nandi shook her head.

"No, the Cu Chulainn is selected by the Morrigan as a protector. Prior to the trials four Fae are selected, only one remains at the end of the trials." Nandi took a deep breath and Kenzi pressed on.

"What are the trials?" Kenzi asked as she took Nandi's hand in hers.

"The first is combat, the four of us are put into a cage and given the chance to grab various weapons. We fight until we're injured severely, even gravely. Once that happens we're let go and we must travel, on foot, to designated safe houses. We have to find ways to save ourselves without the use of our powers or the powers of other Fae. If we're healed and don't meet our death at the hands of the surviving competitors we meet up again at the cage and fight to the final death. The last one left alive is the Cu Chulainn." Nandi took her free hand and wiped away her tears as Kenzi moved forward and kissed her lover gently.

"I have faith in you, you'll survive this." She smiled at Nandi, but she knew she was lying. She was terrified she'd lose her Nandi.

…

"Come on, we've interfered in one of these succession thingamabobs before. How can we save my girlfriend from certain death at the hands of pissed off Dark Fae?" Kenzi asked and her friends just looked at each other.

"There's nothing we can do Kenzi. Nandi's Dark Fae, that's far outside our jurisdiction." Dyson explained and she turned her eyes to Hale.

"Hale, please? I know you like Nandi." Kenzi pleaded and Hale looked at her apologetically.

"The most we can do is look up info on the other candidates. Do you have names?" He asked and Kenzi took out a piece of paper.

"Lugan Dashford, Natasha Nonprienko, and Luka Kruger." She read off the names and Dyson shared a look with Hale, silently communicating with his best friend.

"We'll get you what we can, but I can tell you now that this doesn't look good." Hale told Kenzi and she ran her hand through her hair.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I love Nandi but without her powers she doesn't seem like much of a warrior. I don't want to lose her." She sat down next to Hale and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll see what we can do." Hale told her and Kenzi nodded. She had to figure out a plan, there was no way she was losing Nandi.

…

"Succubus...human...what brings you to my humble abode?" Evony asked as Bo and Kenzi strode into her office.

"We want to know about this whole Cu Chulainn thing?" Kenzi said and Evony shook her head.

"How'd I know you'd be here, begging for me to release Nandi from her honor bound appointment?" Evony asked before she sat at her desk and motioned them to sit, which they found themselves unable to stop themselves from doing.

"She's already your advisor and part of your inner-circle, why do you need to subject her to this. Is it punishment for her being with a human? You'd rather see her dead than with Kenzi?" Bo asked and Evony laughed and clapped her hands.

"This is delightful. You have such little faith in her and her abilities that you come here to bully me into reversing my decision. It's just delicious, I told Nandi that you didn't trust her, that you didn't have faith in her." She turned to Kenzi then sat back and smirked. "Go on, tell me why I'm such a bad girl. Prove me right with how little you actually care about her."

"I love her, that's why I'm here. She's powerful, but when she can't use her powers...I just don't want to lose her." Kenzi said passionately and Evony smirked.

"I love her too and trust her more than anyone else in this wretched city. That's why I nominated her, because I know she'll do whatever it takes to survive. She's stronger than you give her credit for." Evony explained and Kenzi glared.

"Without using her powers she'll die. She's not a strong enough!" Kenzi shouted and a door opened in the office and Nandi walked out, her eyes on the two in front of the desk.

"You said you had faith in me Kenzi. You told me I'd survive. Now you and Bo are trying to bargain for my release from these bonds? What else have you lied to me about Kenzi?" Nandi asked and Kenzi got out of her seat and walked to her girlfriend.

"I love you and I'm scared. I've seen the people you're competing against, they're monsters. You're so...soft... I can't lose you." She tried to touch Nandi but Nandi moved away.

"I don't know if I believe you anymore Kenzi." Nandi said as she moved toward the doors. "I'll return to you when I'm Cu Chulainn."

"No, I'm sorry." Kenzi apologized and Nandi simply continued out, her point needed to be made.

"Alright, if you girls are done. Get the hell out of my office." Evony commanded and Bo threw an arm around Kenzi before she pulled her close. As they walked out of the office they were met with the glares of the Fae around them. Once they got their car Kenzi broke down and Bo glared, this was all Evony's fault, she'd find a way to make her pay.

…

"I didn't mean anything bad Bo, it was more of a compliment than anything. She's not like them." Kenzi explained herself as they walked through the doors of the clubhouse and Bo nodded.

"I know, Nandi's response doesn't make sense but I wouldn't doubt that the Morrigan did something to her, hexed her or something."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Nandi's sensitive but not that sensitive. It has to be a hex." Kenzi became more sure as she uttered the phrase.

"It was no hex." A voice spoke from their couch and both jumped as they saw Nandi balancing on the back of it. "It was just a very convincing bit of acting."

"What are you doing here? I thought..." Kenzi started to speak but Nandi cut her off by walking to her and kissing her gently.

"It was not my intention to hurt you dear. It's just that Evony's on a kick and is extremely jealous of my relationship with you. I had to show her that there's trouble in paradise, show her that there's a chink in our armor or run the risk of you getting hurt. I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings, I just want you to be safe my darling." Nandi moved her hand up and ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair. "Can you forgive me? I truly love you and I understand why you did what you did. You've never seen me as a warrior, how could you possibly believe I have the ability? As long as you believe that I love you and will do whatever it takes to come back to you I'll be secure. What do I have to do to prove it?"

"You really understand why I did it?" Kenzi asked and Nandi nodded as she took Kenzi's hand in hers and squeezed. "Ok, this I can deal with. I didn't want you to hate me, that I couldn't deal with."

"No worries there dear. The fact that you breached Evony's domain is proof enough that you love me. You risked so much for me and didn't even realize it." She kissed Kenzi slowly and sweetly before Bo coughed in the background and they broke apart.

"As sweet as this reunion is I don't really wanna see my sister macking on my best friend. If you want this thing to turn physical I respectfully request that you move it to your bedroom." Bo requested and both Nandi and Kenzi giggled.

"As you wish sister. I thank you for your assistance too. It means a great deal to me that you wished to interfere for my well being. I must request more assistance from you though." Nandi said as she turned to Bo and Kenzi wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I want you to be my Witness for the trials. You'll be at the cage and journey with me from the arena. You're free to use any mortal instruments at your disposal to assist me but not your powers. You also cannot assist me in the cage. The fight is mine. Do you accept my request?"

"Of course, I was going to find a way to be there anyway, to help you in any way I could." Bo explained and Nandi had tears in her eyes when she spoke.

"Thank you so much. I will come to you on the day. I need to remind you once more. If you use your powers to help me in any way, my life is forfeit." She said solemnly and Kenzi rested her face against Nandi's back.

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you sugarplum?" She asked rhetorically and Nandi brought her hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry my love, pragmatism is my virtue and my curse. Let's go upstairs and spend some time alone. I owe you my undivided attention." Nandi recommended and Kenzi unwound her arms and grabbed her hand.

"Talk to ya later Bo." Kenzi said as she began to pull Nandi with her. Having her girlfriend all to herself was something too good to pass up.

…

_Three Days Later..._

Bo and Kenzi were enjoying the breakfast Lauren made when there was a desperate pounding on the door. They rushed and when they opened it they found Nandi on their doorstep disheveled and bloody.

"It's time, I just got the traditional announcement by way of The Hunt. I need you to come with me. If not The Hunt will pursue me and beat me to a pulp every time I slow down." Nandi explained as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"How do I stop the hunt?" Bo asked as she noticed shapes gathered in the shadows, waiting.

"Tell them you're ready to bear witness. Then we'll have an hour to get to the arena and another hour to get me in the cage." She explained and Bo nodded.

"I am here to bear witness to the trials." Bo announced and the shadowed shapes disappeared.

"What did they do to you?" Kenzi asked as she moved to touch her lover but Nandi pulled away.

"No, you can't touch me until after the trials have begun. No human contact before I enter the cage. I love you Kenzi and appreciate your comfort but I cannot go against the rules." She explained and Kenzi rubbed her hand against the leg.

"Whatever you say babe. How are you getting to the arena?" She asked as she squeezed her hands into fists to keep her from touching Nandi.

"Our ride is waiting. Please get dressed Bo, wear something you can run and fight in, bring some weapons. I'll need you to keep The Hunt away from me as we flee." Nandi requested and Bo just nodded before she went upstairs to get dressed. As Nandi sagged against the door frame Lauren came close.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Has there been any blood loss?" She asked and Nandi smiled.

"I've had worse injuries. I'll be fine. Once we arrive at the cage healers work us back into fighting shape. Thank you for your concern. I may need your help by the time this night is done." Nandi told Lauren and pushed herself up.

"Want to come in, get some water? I promise not to touch you." Kenzi asked and Nandi shook her head.

"I can't enter any house or building until I get to the arena. Thank you for the offer my love." Nandi thanked her as she finally stood and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready, I loaded myself with as many weapons as I could carry and got a bag with medical supplies and extra clothes." Bo told her and Nandi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew choosing you to be my witness would be the best idea. We must go now." Nandi said before she moved out of the way to let Bo out of the house. Before she turned to go to the car that had arrived to bring them to the arena she looked into Kenzi's eyes. "I love you Kenzi. If I don't survive these trials please know that these last few months were some of the happiest I've ever lived."

As she turned away Kenzi started to cry and Lauren pulled her into a hug before she pulled her back into the house and closed the door. Now all they could do was wait and Lauren would do what she could to distract Kenzi and stop her from going crazy.

…

"Welcome to the Trials. You four are the witnesses?" The Fae in the hunting gear asked and they all nodded. "Excellent! The Challengers have been brought to healers and are being patched up now. In fifteen minutes the games will begin and it will be your place to keep watch over them. Here are the rules: One, you are not to use your powers to assist in any way. Two, electronics such as phones and computers are allowed in order to assist the Challengers. Three, once your Challenger leaves the cage you are to stay at their side and you're allowed to fight The Hunt in order to keep your Challenger alive but this does not mean killing any other Challengers. Four, no human hospitals. You're responsible for keeping them alive. Finally, if another Challenger comes upon yours and initiates a fight you must stand aside and let them fight. These trials are to show their dedication, not your prowess. Alright! The first trial is set to begin, go stand in your designated area and wait for the release of your Challengers."

Bo did as she was told and stood in the roped off area. She made sure to stay away from the three slabs of muscle that were in the same area. From the look of it she and Nandi had the advantage of being smaller and faster than the others. They could get a lot farther once they were in the forest that surrounded the arena. Suddenly the lights went on in the center of the arena and Bo took a deep breath when she saw the large, dangerous looking, cage. The four Challengers stood in the corners as they waited for the Trial to begin. There was a crackle in the air before all eyes were drawn to the floor in front of the cage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Trials. By this time tomorrow one of the four Challengers will be the new Cu Chulainn and the rest will be dead. Without further ado." Evony started before she smiled sadistically. "Let the first Trial begin!"

After that it all started in the blink of an eye. Nandi was the first Challenger to the center and Bo held her breath as her sister grabbed a heavy short sword from the pile as well a hatchet and a sheath full of throwing knives. Before she could grab the crossbow the other woman, Natasha, grabbed it and brutally elbowed Nandi in the nose. As blood poured out of her broken nose Nandi lifted the hatchet and buried it in the other woman's neck, then yanked it out roughly and pushed her to the ground. Once she was free she darted toward the doors of the cage but was stopped by Lugan grabbing her braid and pulling her back. Her response was to slash back with the short sword and sever her braid. Once she was free she turned and slashed at Lugan, getting his wrist with the blade and nearly severing his hand from his arm. While he growled she lunged with the sword and managed to get a direct hit in his crotch and on withdrawal she nicked his inner thigh. As he fell and moaned in pain she felt a force on her arm and before she could react Luka slashed out with his khukuri and sliced across her midsection. As the skin and muscles split and her entrails glistened in the light she struck out and took Luka's eye then swung downward and severed the muscle in his thigh to the bone. Once he was incapacitated she ran to the door, still clutching her midsection and a Fae guard grabbed Bo's arm and led her out of the arena. She only had to wait a few moments before Nandi ran out of the arena, her eyes starting to go glassy.

"No time to worry Bo, we have to run before The Hunt catches the scent of my blood." She pulled Bo along with her and they ran for what had to be a mile before Nandi collapsed against a tree and Bo took out the first aid kit.

"Hold still, I don't know how but I'm going to bandage you." Bo said and Nandi nodded, unable to speak. The exertion from merely staying alive was getting to be too much for her. As Bo bandaged Nandi her phone rang and she answered. "Hey, yeah Dyson we're in the wild. You and Hale are waiting? Ok, do we go East or West to hit the highway? East, how long is the run going to be? Nandi's not doing too well, she was partially disemboweled."

After she was done talking Bo hung up and finished taping up the wound. Once that was done she helped Nandi up but before they could make it two steps dark shapes came from the shadows and started surrounding them. Bo placed Nandi back on the ground then moved out, first attempting to kick and punch, then she realized they weren't responding so she took out her sword and as she sliced she noticed that they disappeared and did not return when the blade hit them. Once they were all gone Bo picked Nandi up and they moved as quickly as they could through the trees and she sighed in relief when they made it out of the forest and were by the side of the road. As Bo looked back she noticed The Hunt pacing along the treeline, unable to move past it and found herself smiling. They'd cleared one hurdle, now they had to clear the rest.

"Ok Nandi, you just rest here. I'm going to call Hale and get us a ride. Once we get home Lauren will patch you up." She told her sister before she took out her phone but before she could dial Nandi reached a bloody hand up and clutched her wrist.

"If I don't make it, tell Kenzi I tried." She whispered and Bo quickly dialed.

"You're going to make it. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you survive." She told her and breathed out when Hale answered. "We're near a closed bait shop. You see us? Thank god."

Bo hung up as Hale's car came into sight. Once it stopped both he and Dyson got out and looked at the injured Dark Fae.

"That looks bad." Hale said as he gently lifted Nandi and Dyson helped get her into the car.

"It hurts worse." Nandi tried to laugh but wheezed as Bo got into the car and rested Nandi's head on her lap.

"Let's get to the house, Lauren can help."

…

"Disemboweled! That means her insides are on the outside right?" Kenzi asked and Lauren nodded.

"Yes, now we need to get this room as sterile as we can. Go get the cleanest sheets you can find and I'll find whatever I can to suture. Do you have super glue?" Lauren asked and Kenzi nodded.

"Yeah, there are a couple of bottles in the junk drawer." She said as she got them and handed them to Lauren.

"Good, thank you. I'm going to give you a list of items I need and when they get here and I want you to go out with Hale or Dyson and collect them. If we want Nandi to live through the night it's going to be a group effort." She explained to the upset young woman who nodded.

"If she lives I'll never be able to thank you enough." Kenzi said as Lauren smiles.

"Her surviving the night is the only thanks I need. Can you put a couple of pots of water on the stove? We need boiling water to disinfect materials."

"You got it." Kenzi said before she busied herself with getting pots and pans on the stove, including their biggest stock pot. Just as she placed it on the stove the door burst open and Bo rushed in followed by Hale and Dyson who were carrying Nandi as gently as they could. They set her on the table, which Kenzi had fitted with clean, white, sheets and moved out of the way as Lauren looked her over.

"Her pupils are dilated but not stuck, that's a good sign. She's lost a lot of blood but the shock slowed her heart so she'll be fine once I find a way to give her a transfusion. Dyson, can you take Kenzi to get the supplies on the list I have on the counter? I need Hale and Bo here to help keep Nandi still." She requested and the wolf man nodded but Kenzi protested.

"I'm not leaving her! Are you nuts?" She exclaimed and Lauren gave Bo a look and Bo walked to her friend.

"The best thing you can do right now is go with Dyson and get what she needs. We'll still be here, doing whatever we can to keep her alive and stable. We need you to hurry Kenz, _Nandi_ needs you to hurry." Bo explained and Kenzi nodded.

"If she wakes up tell her I love her and I didn't abandon her, ok?" She asked and Bo nodded.

"You've got it, now go with Dyson and get what we need." Kenzi nodded and walked out of the house without another word and Bo was grateful that Dyson still cared enough about Kenzi to overlook his jerktastic behavior. She never would have been able to bring Nandi home without his help.

"Bo, I need you to come here and help me clean off the laceration." Lauren requested and Bo did as she was asked. She felt tears in her eyes as she wiped the blood from Nandi's middle but looked up when Lauren made a happy noise. "We've finally managed some luck. This wound may be large but it's clean. The seams aren't ragged so I'll be able to suture with minimal effort. I may have to use some surgical netting to strengthen the abdominal wall but this is doable. If she doesn't go into a coma from shock or lose too much blood she'll survive this."

"Thank god and thank you Lauren. I can't possibly thank you enough for this." She smiled at her and Lauren smiled back before she returned to the injured Fae.

"Hand me that iodine, I need to disinfect the area." She requested and Bo nodded but when she reached over Lauren touched her hand. "You don't have to thank me, I'm just happy I can help her."

…

"I was thinking, once things calm down you and me should go on a trip. Nothing big, maybe to New Orleans or someplace cool like that." Kenzi suggested as she ran her fingers through Nandi's hair while Nandi rested on the couch with her head in Kenzi's lap.

"I have a friend that has a home on the Rue Royale. We can go whenever you wish, as long as I survive the final trial." Nandi said in a weak voice while Kenzi smiled.

"Are you kidding me with that? You're the toughest chica I've ever met, you took out two big, bad Fae without breaking a sweat. Once the healers fix you you'll kick ass babe." Kenzi told Nandi as she caressed her lover's cheek.

"Your faith in me is inspiring my love. I'm tired, is it alright for me to rest Dr. Lauren?" Nandi asked and Lauren got up from her seat at the table where she was involved in a card game with Bo and Hale and walked to Nandi smiling.

"Yes you can rest, in fact the more rest you get the better." She told her as Nandi smiled.

"Thank you Doc, for everything. I know you've aligned yourself with the Light so I know what you're risking." She said quietly before she yawned. "In the future if I can help you in any way I will. You have my word."

Soon after the sworn declaration Nandi fell asleep and Lauren joined the game at the table again, it would be morning soon and then they'd have to see what it would bring.

…

A light knock at the door at sunrise caused everyone to look at each other before Lauren rushed off to hide, she didn't need more people to know where she'd fled than those that already did. Dyson answered the door once she was out of sight and there was the Morrigan smiling as she entered.

"Thanks for answering the door Fido. Where's my dear Nandi?" She asked and grinned wider as she saw the hair hanging off the edge of the couch. Once she'd walked to her injured friend she ran a hand over her head. "I knew you'd survive the night. Wake up dear, I have good news."

At the subtle command Nandi woke up suddenly and moaned as her muscles protested her movements. As her eyes focused on Evony a small smile formed on her lips.

"I survived the night?" She asked and Evony leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Actually you're the only one to survive the night. Natasha bled out in under a minute from the neck wound you gave her and Luka in three. We thought Lugan was going to survive but he shifted as soon as he was outside, so we had to punish him." She told her before she ran her fingertip against Nandi's forehead. "Come with me my Cu Chulainn."

"I can't move Evony. I'm being held together by floss and superglue." Nandi explained and Evony nodded before she snapped her fingers and three men came in rolling a gurney with them.

"Be gentle with her and put her in the ambulance. We need to keep her alive until we can get her to our healers." She commanded and Nandi gripped Kenzi's hand before she was lifted gently onto the gurney. As she was wheeled out Evony looked around the room. "Thank you all for keeping her alive. She was the only one in the trials that mattered to me. I'll see that you're handsomely rewarded for your efforts. You can go visit her tonight once she's well."

Once she was outside and the door shut behind her every breathed a sigh of relief. They'd all survived the night and Nandi was now the Cu Chulainn and they'd just have to wait and see what changes her new position would bring in the future.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter came from a desire to show Nandi in her role as an Advisor I also managed to get a bit of her relationship with Evony in. I'm still trying to find the right way to voice Lauren but I'm glad I decided to keep her in. Nandi wouldn't have survived without her :) I hope you enjoyed this and it didn't take too much from the story as a whole. The next chapter will start to follow the show a bit more and I hope you think I do it justice. Thank you for reading. I appreciate your support.


	6. Interlude

**I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**Interlude**

_Three days after the Trials..._

"I was thinking we could go to Morocco or Dubai, crash one of Diddy's parties, drink his Cristal...Why are you making that face?" Kenzi asked as she lounged in bed with Nandi while the other woman curled her lip in disgust. "Have something against Diddy?"

"The opposite, he's actually a sweet man once you get to know him and surprisingly humble. I'm making the face because I'm not welcome in Dubai. I had a minor...altercation...with the wife of Nehrudhi, a Ghoul prince who...has a thing for me. I wound up slicing her once-pretty face to ribbons. If I step foot in Dubai again, I won't step out." Nandi explained and Kenzi frowned.

''Tell me she did something evil to you first." Kenzi crossed her fingers and Nandi sighed.

"She threw acid on my face. Luckily, her guards were there to offer the energy I needed to heal. Ghouls have no such luxury. Once their skin is pierced by the claws of an animal it starts to putrefy and I was half transformed when I protected myself. She's now hidden on the hundredth floor of one of those gaudy monstrosities and her husband calls me every month or so to beg me to give her her face back or take him away. Of course I can do neither." Nandi told the story and Kenzi ran her fingertips over Nandi's cheek.

"Here, this part of your face is never smooth. I always wondered why." Kenzi spoke before she gently applied pressure and moved Nandi's mouth to hers then pulled away and rested her head next to her lover's "Since you're so chatty I think it's time you tell me some of your stories."

"What do you want to know my love?" Nandi asked as she settled further into the bed and entwined her fingers with Kenzi.

"First, how did this friendship with the Morrigan happen. She's like night to your day and, might I add, an evil bitch." Kenzi said and Nandi chuckled, loving how Kenzi's mind worked.

"Do you truly want to know my love?" Nandi asked and Kenzi nodded which prompted a sigh. "As you wish. I've known her since I was sixteen years old in the "full blush of womanhood" as my Father said at the time. I was a wild creature, more hyena than human most of the time and it drove my Father and Grandmother up the wall. Nothing they could do or say would make me listen and become "civilized". At about this time the Over King, Eofric arrived to visit and brought the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen with him, Evony. She was his cultural advisor and hit it off with my Father immediately. I started spying on her every chance I got and it wasn't until years later that I realized she knew exactly what I was doing and allowed herself to be seen in compromising positions by me, she was the first naked woman I spied upon with the feelings I would later come to realized were lust. This went for the duration of the three months they stayed and I began to emulate the woman I had such strong feelings for. I started wearing the dresses she said looked nice and letting my nanny brush and style my hair and I even tolerated the twice weekly baths she recommended. I was smitten and she used my infatuation to turn me into the lady my family wished me to be. On the eve before they left on their journey Evony blessed me with a chaste kiss and I have held that kiss in my heart forever."

"Were you two?" Kenzi asked, unable to get the last word out.

"Yes, but not until later. About six month after she left I began exploring my sexual side. First it was self exploration but soon I grew smitten with the bodyservant my Father had imported for me from the Middle East. Her name was Samira and she was a beauty unrivaled, even by Evony. We became far closer than mistress or servant should and she became my first sexual partner...she didn't survive the experience." Nandi stopped and seemed to say a silent prayer as Kenzi entwined their fingers again to give her strength but Nandi couldn't seem to speak so Kenzi spoke for her.

"You didn't mean to do it babe, you were young, you couldn't control yourself." Kenzi told her and Nandi gave her a sad smile.

"I know this my dove but it damaged me and for years I wouldn't touch anyone. I wore high collars, gloves, veils, all in the mourning colors and refused to touch anyone. Father even hired a Succubus to show me the ropes but the hyena in me came out when she tried to get me to rouse my power and I mauled her. Eventually my Father's concern for me forced him to drastic action. He remembered my affection for Evony and requested that she come back and she did. While she was with us she got me to open up about my feelings and I eventually learned to control myself. She was my first Fae lover." Nandi said softly and Kenzi leaned up on her elbow and gaped at her.

"You...and her? Together? Really?" Kenzi asked as she tried to wrap her head around the two of them as lovers, it seemed wrong. What seemed worse was the feeling of jealousy that made her see red.

"Relax Darling, it has been done since before I met you. You are my one and only." Nandi whispered as she kissed Kenzi gently then finished her story. "Since that period of my life she's been closest to me. She knows me better than anyone in the world and is truly my best friend. You see her as an evil bitch and I see her as Evony, my best friend and onetime savior. Without her I'd be dead or mad right now. That is a debt I can never repay and there are many more debts she is free to collect but rarely does."

"Do you promise that you're done doing the mattress mambo with her? I know Fae have some weird thoughts on monogamy, especially succubi." Kenzi held her gaze and Nandi smiled before she pressed her head deeper into the pillow.

"I can promise you that as long as I have you in my life I will not enjoy the "mattress mambo" with anyone else, Evony included. If our relationship is severed in some way then I must be free to seek comfort in others. You will be free to do so as well." Nandi explained and Kenzi sighed but nodded, as she looked at Kenzi a question popped up in her mind. "Kenzi, sweetheart, may I ask you a question?"

"Ok..." Kenzi said slowly, suddenly nervous when she looked at the thoughtful look on her lover's face.

"Why don't you ever tell me about your family? You only drop hints every now and again and I know you have connections to the underground and speak the most beautiful Russian. What is it that you don't want me to know?" Nandi asked as she ran her fingers through Kenzi's dark hair and Kenzi resisted the urge to bolt, her resistance made easier when she glanced at the bandages still wrapped around Nandi's midsection. She was still healing, from a wound she could've died from, if anything deserved Kenzi's cooperation it was that.

"Would you tell people about your family if you were in mine? It's just a large collection of criminals, con artists, kleptos and gangsters wrapped in babushkas. Seriously, you've met my cousin Yuri, he's a pretty good example of my family." Kenzi explained and Nandi smiled.

"Yes, I did indeed meet Yuri. He stole my watch when we shook hands. He has a light touch. What about your Mother? I know she's the reason you set out on your own." Nandi caressed Kenzi's hair as she laid her head n the unbandaged portion of Nandi's torso.

"She had the choice between my stepfather or me and she chose him. Nothing more to say and before you ask, he never physically hurt me but..." Kenzi started and Nandi leaned down and kissed her head in a gesture of comfort.

"The worst scars are in your soul. You're shaking, he truly scared you, this fear is real." Nandi said as she moved her arm and started caressing Kenzi's hair. "Do you want me to have him killed? I won't even have to call in any favors and he deserves it for hurting you like this."

"I may hate the man but I could never see him dead...I know you're asking because you love me. I love you too and I know you hurt too. Since I bared my scars to you, you bare yours to me. Tell me about Bongani." Kenzi quietly gave the ultimatum as she moved from Nandi's arms and sat up. Nandi tried to join her but her still healing wound protested and she had to remain lying on her back. She couldn't tell this story from that position.

"Kenzi, my love, can you get my nurses? I need to sit up." She requested and Kenzi nodded before she went to the door and whispered to the Fae who was stationed outside the door to cater to Nandi's needs. The Fae made a gesture and another joined her before they gracefully moved around Kenzi and in the time it took Kenzi to cross the floor Nandi was sitting up as much as she could and had a tray with water and some broth in front of her. Damn, they worked fast. Once Nandi was settled she sent them away and Kenzi joined her on the bed again.

"Eat your lunch, you can tell me after we see how you react to this." Kenzi told her and smiled as her lover took a small sip of the broth that Kenzi had been assured was full of healing herbs and proteins so Nandi would start healing at a better rate. Kenzi didn't know why but the garnets weren't working so unless she was willing to let Nandi go out and drain a sailor or something she'd heal almost human slow and she'd chosen to go that route rather than hurt Kenzi.

"I can tell you my story while eating. I met Bongani in 1931, he was just a young boy. His father was my father's link to the people. He made sure things ran smoothly for him and was completely loyal to my father. He was the opposite of his son. Bongani was reckless and headstrong. He wanted the true Africans to rise up against their oppressors and take back South Africa. His feelings became even more intense when he was sent to school in Switzerland and received an education that rivalled the best and brightest in Johannesburg, in fact he surpassed them. I've never met anyone as aggressively intelligent as Bongani before or since. Anyway, when he returned from Switzerland he returned a tall, strong, brilliant man with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. The moment he stepped off the plane I felt my heart begin to beat for him. I found out what it meant to have a true mate, to truly give your heart to someone. He felt similarly but he was stubborn and I was a white South African, I was the enemy." Nandi began telling their story and smiled, remembering every joyful moment in their lives together. "For two years I worked at his side, enduring any and all things to be close to him. One night we got in a vicious row over the wording on a pamphlet I printed, calling for an end to the segregation. He realized the only way he could shut me up would be to kiss me and that was it. He couldn't deny me anymore. After that he decided to show his contempt for the laws by going everywhere with me and showing affection. We were arrested and jailed at least a dozen times but all I had to do was give them my name and we were free. The Dark Fae didn't like me with a human but, due to my place and my father's relationship with Eofric's successor, we were spared scrutiny or punishment."

"Soon after that we were married and had many happy years together as we fought for desegregation and an end to Apartheid. It all started to crash around us when Bongani developed leukemia. The human doctors didn't know what to do and he didn't want Fae treatment. For a year I was afraid to lose him, then Helen, sweet, sweet Helen, told him she didn't want to live in a world without her Daddy and he agreed to seek help from my side. Evony, my truest friend in this world, scoured the world for something to cure him and she found a mystic in Nepal who gave Bongani a treatment that cured him. The catch was that he had to truly desire to live and it would cure him. It worked until Helen was taken from us. Once Helen took her life Bongani lost the will to live and began to fade. Nothing could get him back to me and he died in my arms. I never thought I was going to get over his death and had resolved myself to living in a world dulled by the loss of what I felt with him. I was going through the motions for fifty years... until I met you." Nandi smiled and reached up to caress Kenzi's face and Kenzi smiled as she pressed her hand to the hand on her cheek. "You showed me what it was to live again and I'll never be able to truly thank you for that."

Kenzi continued to smile as Nandi finished her lunch. Neither spoke as they digested everything that was confessed and explained. Nandi had to resist her urge to kill the man that hurt Kenzi so and forced her from her home. In the past Nandi had killed for far less and this killed her, but Kenzi wanted him spared and Nandi loved Kenzi far too much to refuse her. Kenzi was too overwhelmed to speak as she replayed Nandi's words. Her life with Bongani seemed like the plot of a movie, they'd overcome forces trying to keep them apart and fought an entire country's oppressive laws. They'd even flaunted their love in front of the Dark Fae and it made them strong. If only Helen had survived, then Nandi wouldn't have lost everything. As she looked at Nandi she remembered the other bit of information her lover had given over quickly. She hadn't felt the same love and desire for anyone before or after Bongani, until Kenzi came into her life. It was flattering and terrifying to know that she had Nandi's heart in the palm of her hand. She hoped she didn't screw it up.

…

Once Nandi fell asleep Kenzi got out of bed and slipped on her boots. She still had a lot to think about and Nandi needed her rest. She decided to go spend time with Cocoa or see if Lucy or Hannah were free to go with her to the wardrobe room. She needed a new hoodie and knew for a fact that there was an entire closet dedicated to them but she still didn't know how to navigate the whole "take whatever you want" thing. After she quietly closed the door she started down the hall ut stopped abruptly and grinned when she saw who was walking toward her. As the hunchbacked man approached her a similar grin stretched his face.

"Kenzi! It is so good to see you. I'm glad you're spending some time here, I'm sure your presence is the reason Nandi is healing so quickly." He took her hand between his spider-like appendages and nodded. "Yes, the love of a good woman does a lot to heal the body as well as the heart."

"I have a question about that Simon. Why isn't Nandi using the stones to heal herself?" Kenzi asked and Simon frowned.

"She no longer has her anchor stone implanted my dear. It had to be removed in order for her to compete in the Trials. Once she's well enough to expend the energy and perform the sacrifice she'll be able to be implanted again. Until then the only thing that would heal her wounds would be to completely drain some poor soul, or engage in a healing session with another Fae. Despite our pleas to her she will not do that. Her love for you prevents her from seeking another, even to heal." He finished quietly and Kenzi lowered her eyes.

"You think I'm wrong to want Nandi to myself?" She asked and Simon shook his head.

"No darling, merely...romantic...I do not begrudge you your desire for faithfulness, nor do I have anything but respect for Nandi's resolve. I have watched her love and lose and I would rather have her love than lose you any day. Now, I must go conduct a test of her blood to report to the Morrigan. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" He asked, wanting to allay her fears.

"One more...Did you know her husband?" Kenzi wanted to hear about her predecessor and Simon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I knew Bongani well. He was a bit headstrong and rebellious but a kinder, more generous man you'd never meet. He was a lot like you actually. He cared for others above himself and was fearless in the face of disapproval and danger. He knew who he was and refused to compromise. I think Nandi saw these traits in you and felt that kinship. She loves you for who you are but her heart heard that echo and responded." Simon told her as he patted her hand gently then extracted his own.

"Was she really broken?" Kenzi asked before he could move away and he cast down his eyes in a fleeting moment of sorrow.

"She was a husk, she refused to feel anything for years after she lost them. Not joy or pain nor fear or love. She just went through the motions. Eventually, she started to heal but only recently did she start to truly live as she once did and love with abandon. You're to thank for that." He nodded his farewell to her and moved down the hall while Kenzi moved and clutched the wall.

As she slid down it she felt herself overwhelmed by what she'd just been told. This was too much, she couldn't be the catalyst to Nandi's sanity, she had too much baggage of her own. As she felt her breathing start to quicken and knew hyperventilation was just around the corner. She'd felt this before and at that time there'd only been one option and that had been to run and it had been the right choice. Thinking back on that she did the only thing she could think of, she got up off the floor and started walking, letting her feet pick the path. She fond herself in the closet at the foot of the stairs and once she had her coat and bag her feet moved her to the door and when she was outside she took out her phone. As Bo answered Kenzi had tears in her eyes when she spoke.

"I need you to pick me up Bo, it's all too much right now. I need to go home." As she hung up she started walking. If she was lucky she'd be at the end of the driveway as Bo got there. If not she'd just start walking down the road. The only place for her at the moment was away from there and she wouldn't stop until she got home.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long delay. I was dealing with a revelation about myself as an author and lost some of my drive. I also found it nearly impossible to incorporate the world of my story with that of the show. It's a problem I have with many of my stories and my new solution is to abandon the show and write something original. I'm considering that route here. I still want certain things to happen but I don't want to be restricted by the constraints of the show. I'm considering writing a couple of bridge chapters that incorporate the show but spend the majority of the rest of the story after the events of season 2. Please let me know what you think. Also, I'm sorry for the vast blocks of text, but I couldn't find a better way to break them up. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	7. Regroup

******I don't own anything you recognize. Only original characters are mine as well as the storyline.**

**Regroup**

Kenzi walked into the large imposing mansion feeling like an outsider for the first time since she'd woken up in the room upstairs. It had been a week since she'd fled and she knew she had to see Nandi again and explain herself and explain the painful truths she'd realized over the week that she'd been away and had dodged calls and a concerned visit from Cocoa and Lucy. She had to work out her issues herself and she'd done that. Now she just had to go ahead and do what she had to do.

"You don't need me to take your coat, do you Miss Kenzi?" Fred asked as he walked silently behind her and she shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't plan on being here long." She said and he nodded his head sagely, if not a little sadly.

"Sometimes emotions become a flood and the only thing to do is swim or drown. You allowed yourself to drown. Your fear was like an anchor strapped to your foot." Fred told her and she stopped in her tracks, his words had echoed what she'd been thinking but as she turned to speak to him, ask if he'd been in her brain he was gone. Shaking her head she walked up the stairs and made her way to Nandi's room. Once there the Fae positioned outside nodded once and opened the door and Kenzi walked in, suddenly unsure of her footsteps. She saw Nandi on the bed and was about to turn around when she was called over.

"Are you going to leave again without talking to me Kenzi?" Nandi asked quietly and Kenzi took a deep breath before she walked to the bed. Once there she looked at Nandi whose eyes were sad. "I have a theory about why you're here but I'd rather hear it from your lips rather than let my mind give it depth."

"I'm sorry...I should have talked to you sooner, given you something but I couldn't. It was all too much and I couldn't handle it. I still can't handle it." Kenzi said in a voice that sounded defeated and Nandi swallowed thickly.

"What did I do wrong Kenzi? Didn't I love you enough? Didn't I give you enough of myself?" She asked and Kenzi shook her head.

"That's just it. You gave too much, put too much weight on my shoulders. I can't handle it. Maybe someday I'll be able to but right now it's too big for me to even think about. I'm still figuring myself out, how can I also be responsible for keeping you hinged. I know I should've told you I was overwhelmed but I love you too much, I couldn't hurt you." She said and Nandi chuckled darkly.

"Well you certainly changed in that regard. I'm hurt that you didn't think you could come to me with those feelings. I've never deceived you Kenzi, the thought to do so never crossed my mind. Maybe I should have lied, played down my feelings but I warned you Kenzi, I'm intense and I love fiercely. I love you fiercely." She told Kenzi who nodded and tried to keep herself strong and not break down. "What do you wish to do?"

"I still love you, I love you so much but I need some distance from us, some space. I want to find me again and that might mean being with other people. I still want you Nandi, I just need to see the other sides of me before I can plunge into that commitment. I'm sorry." She apologized and Nandi sighed but spoke.

"If this is what you wish then I'll grant it. Just know that by severing this relationship I'm also severing my fidelity to you and yours to me. If you see me with another do not be surprised. I cannot remain alone, it's not in my nature. I will give you the space you desire Kenzi." She said with a finality that was like a dagger to Kenzi's heart but she nodded but was unsure of what to do and Nandi made up her mind for her. "Would you please leave Kenzi? It's time for my bath."

Kenzi just nodded and walked out of the house. As she got into the car she took several deep breaths to compose herself before she drove off. She did the right thing, she knew she did. Why did she feel like scum?

As Kenzi drove away Nandi gave into her sadness and weeped as the realization hit her. She'd lost her love, a piece of herself and she knew it had the potential to destroy her. She took a kerchief out of the drawer on her nightstand and dabbed her eyes before she composed herself. She was strng and after she found a willing partner to share their lifeforce with her she'd be stronger.

…

"Hey Kenz, how're ya doin'?" Bo asked as she found her best friend sitting on the couch watching an episode of the safari show she liked. The topic of the day was hyenas.

"For spotted hyenas they have a different clan structure. In their world the females are dominant, that means they have queens instead of kings." He said and Kenzi nodded as she ate a large bowl of cereal and Bo saw a package of cookies and a half full tub of ice cream sitting on the coffee table. She sighed as she sat next to her friend.

"You did it huh?" Bo asked and Kenzi nodded as she put her ceral back on the coffee table, her comfort eating had suddenly lost its appeal.

"I don't know what's worse, feeling like my heart's been carved out of my chest or the fact that Nandi was so calm about it. No crying, no screaming or throwing things. She didn't even try to feed from me. It was like she didn't really care." Kenzi said and Bo hugged her tight as she kissed her hair. "It was like I never mattered to her."

"You know that's not true. I know Nandi, she's heart broken right now. She was acting calm because she couldn't do anything else or risk hurting you. She loves you Kenzi and this has to be killing her. If it will make you feel better I'll go check on her later this week. Give you a report back." Bo said and Kenzi nodded but didn't say anything as the tears started to pour from her eyes as Bo held her, knowing it was the only thing she could do.

…

_Two days later..._

"Mistress, you have a visitor." Cocoa announced and Nandi straightened the top of her gown and teased her hair a bit. She wanted to look alluring, not like she'd just started to come back from the brink of death.

"Send him in." Nandi said with fake cheer as Cocoa opened the door and let the man in. He was younger than Nandi expected and looked fit. He was rather attractive and seemed to ooze confidence. It was going to be far easier than she'd expected.

"Ms. Van Der Livre?" The man asked and she nodded so he continued. "I'm Dong Hai, I was told you were interested in making a business arrangement. It seems odd to be conducting it in your bedroom."

He spoke in an accent that was the peculiar mix of British, Chinese and French that many in Hong Kong had and she would have found it enticing if she'd forgotten his purpose, but she had not.

"I'm sorry for the impropriety of this. I was injured a few weeks ago and am still recovering. If you'd be willing to wait we could conduct this meeting in my office, it would just take some time to transport me there." She suggested and he shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine if we conduct our business here." He said as he took the chair by the bed and faced Nandi, his eyes going to the cleavage that peeked out of her bodice and Nandi smiled, this was going to be easy. "I understand you wish to purchase some of our lovelier exports."

He spoke using the code Nandi knew well and she tried not to grimace at the thought. She was well aware of what he was exporting and it made her sick but she would play along until she got what she desired.

"Yes, I need three if possible. i would like them to be young, attractive and I would prefer them to be of Asian descent. I understand you deal almost exclusively with Chinese and Thai "merchandise"." She spoke quietly and Dong Hai nodded.

"Yes and I have exactly what you're looking for. You understand that there are several steps to take before the acquisition can take place?" He asked and Nandi nodded. "Good, now I want you to tell me about your business here and why I should trust you with mine."

"I run an escort service out of this house. Full service, if you will. I need more variety, there isn't enough color within these walls and I can't stand that oversight. My money's good, I have the police well under thumb and I have many different business arrangements with others in position similar to yours. Do I pass the first test?" She asked and he smiled a smile that had turned sleazy and lecherous.

"You passed it well. I have another test to conduct before I go and make the arrangements. I need to see how much you truly desire my services." He said and Nandi smiled, she had him and he thought it was his idea.

"I can tell you now, Dong Hai, I desire your services greatly. Unfortunately, I can't show how truly grateful I am but I think we can make compromises." She said and he nodded as he stood but as he started to unbutton his pants Nandi put her hand on his and used her persuasion. "First kiss me, then we can truly have fun."

He eagerly joined her on the bed and brought his mouth to hers. She kissed him thoroughly and with skill as he tried to take control with his probing, thick tongue and she soon grew tired of him and began to drain the chi from him. He was lost in euphoria and when she pulled away to drain more he crashed their mouths together again and she felt like laughing. Stupid horny boy, he was just hastening his demise. Soon his chi became merely a thread and she pulled away as the last of his lifeforce drained into her, leaving him a lifeless husk on the floor. She quickly removed her nightgown and tore off her bandages. As she watched her wounds heal she let out a bark of laughter. She was healed!

"Thank you for the gift of life. Know that your miserable existence was snuffed out for the greater good." She told his corpse before she got out of the bed and danced around nude for a few moments before the door opened and Cocoa came in.

"I take it that went well?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes and Nandi smiled at her friend.

"Better than well it was wonderful. Look, my skin is as smooth as it was before the Trials!" She said excitedly but her smile faltered a bit as she looked at the dead man on the floor. "I need to take a shower. Can you take care of that before I come back?"

"Of course Mistress." She said solemnly and Nandi grinned at her friend before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Once the door was closed Cocoa removed her clothes and transformed into her hyena form. She sniffed the dead man before she whooped and began to feast. Waste not, want not.

...

Nandi took in a deep breath as she stood in her room of power. The walls thrummed with energy, both welcoming her home and demanding to be fed. She moved to the wall and ran her hand along it as she walked to the altar, feeling the jolt of each garnet that hit her skin. She needed this communion, the presence of these stones that formed a bit of her soul. Soon she came to her altar and felt the same mix of anticipation and regret that she did every time she had to perform this ritual. chained to the altar was a beautiful hyena, a juvenile female, with her eyes shining with ferocity and Nandi's heart ached as she ran her hand along the beast's coarse fur. The young female tried to bite and snarl but Nandi looked in her eyes and the hyena immediately got in the submissive position and remained submissive as Nandi picked her up and placed her on the altar. Once she was secure Nandi reached to the far end of the table and picked up a machete that had been with her as long as the altar had, on its blade was the collective blood of hundreds of sacrifices, not all of them animal.

While she spoke quietly, chanting the ancient words that bonded her chi to the stones she used the machete to cut her wrist deeply and collected the blood that poured forth in a small stone bowl. Once it was full she wrapped a piece of linen around her wrist and went to the wall while the hyena struggled in vain against her bonds. Nandi closed her eyes and let her feet carry her along until a stone called out to her. She went to it and used the blade to work it free, once it was in her hand she brought it with her to the altar and placed it on the raised dish under the hyena's neck. She lifted the bowl and began chanting anew as she poured some of her blood over the stone then poured it along the back of the hyena before she placed it next to the stone. Breathing deeply she waited until the power she'd called forth reached a crescendo then she quickly drew the blade across the hyena's throat, ensuring that it wouldn't suffer. Once the blood entered the bowl, warm and thick she brought it to her lips and drank deeply before she picked up the stone and machete. As she breathed in she took the machete and thrust the blade into her chest. Once the wound was large enough she removed it and pushed the stone into her chest. As her skin knit together over the stone and her chi commingled with the chi of the sacrifice she ran her hand over the head of the animal and thanked it silently for what she had taken.

She was dizzy with power and was forced to rest against the wall for some time before she could get up and when she finally stood she looked sadly at the animal that had been another gift from her father. She had wanted to keep this one as a companion for Zami but she needed it, the sacrifice would mean nothing if there was no love to link them together and Nandi loved all of her hyena sisters and brothers dearly. It was the price to pay for the power gained and she'd been paying the price for nearly a century.

Nandi ran her hand one more time over the head of the young female before she reached into her pocket and withdrew a pouch. She poured a quantity of the powder into her hand before she dusted the remains with it. As the powder began to dissolve the hyena she said her thanks once more before she left the altar. It was time to bond with her lovelies once more.

...

_A month later..._

Kenzi sat at the bar nursing a concoction the bartender had called an electric nipple. She didn't know what was in it but she knew it was yummy. While she drank it she looked around for Bo, the succubus had gone off to find the owner and left Kenzi to talk to the staff. Since the club was a Fae business it was a better idea to have Bo go for the big dog. As Kenzi waited for the bartender to give her a refill her ears perked up as she heard a remix of Dancing Queen start. In a moment her mood turned sour as she remembered how much Nandi liked the song and tears came to her eyes. She missed her and more than that she loved her but she knew she couldn't go crawling back. Nandi didn't deserve someone so fickle but at the same time Kenzi couldn't think of being with anyone else. Her pathetic misfire two weeks ago had proven it. She'd me a hot guy at the Dal, just looking for a good time but when he kissed her she felt nothing, less than nothing and she put the kibosh on it. She needed to feel and she felt it all with Nandi, even if it was overwhelming.

Once the bartender refilled her drink Kenzi moved away from the bar, he hadn't had anything new to add to the investigation so her next stop was the coatroom attendant. As she moved toward the room she neared the VIP area and stopped in her tracks. There, sitting on the lap of one of the hottest guys Kenzi had ever seen. She was frozen as she took in the sight of her lover, ok former lover, getting touched and caressed by someone else. She made a noise like a squeak and suddenly Nandi's eyes met hers and the pain she saw in them caused her stomach to drop. At that moment the man slid his hand up Nandi's thigh and the Fae got up violently and turned on the man. She pushed him to the floor then made a mad dash to the ladies room as Kenzi followed. She was going to corner Nandi and they were going to talk this out in the way Kenzi had avoided the first time. As her heart hammered in her chest she opened the door. Tonight this thing between them was going to end. She just hoped for the positive outcome.

* * *

…

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger. This was just the perfect place to end the chapter. I hope you weren't too put off by Nandi's darkside. Too often I show her compromising herself for Kenzi and I feel that I needed to show that she is indeed Dark Fae but even so she feels for others. I tried to convey that and hope that I did so. From now on the story will focus on original plotlines. I'm scrapping the Garuda storyline and re-envisioning some of the plots from the show. I'd rather not just rehash on the show. I hope this doesn't alienate my wonderful, beautiful readers. I appreciate you guys and hope you don't mind a Nandi heavy chapter.


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Puzzle Pieces**

"Nandi, stop!" Kenzi called out as she watched Nandi head toward a stall. She waited nervously as the other woman turned around and looked at her.

"It hurts too much to see you Kenzi, to know I can't hold you." Nandi confessed and Kenzi took a tentative step closer.

"You think this is a picnic for me? Jesus, Nandi, seeing you with that guy killed me a little and knowing that I had no right to feel that way hurt more." Kenzi explained and Nandi stopped and leaned against a wall.

"Do you mean that, truly?" She asked and Kenzi nodded and moved until she was leaning against the wall with Nandi.

"I still love you Nandi and I guess I didn't realize how much until you weren't mine anymore. Seeing you with that guy was like a punch to the chest, it knocked the wind out of me. I don't ever want to feel like this again and I know, I absolutely know that I'll keep feeling this way if you aren't mine. I'd rather be overwhelmed by the good things than in this much pain." She explained and they were silent for a moment before the sound of sniffling brought Kenzi's attention to Nandi who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue in as dignified a manner as possible.

"I still love you Kenzi, I love you so much. The last month has been my personal hell. I want you back but I don't want this to happen again. I don't think my heart could take it." Nandi told her and Kenzi reached over slowly and placed her hand over Nandi's, happy that she didn't pull away.

"I know my heart can't take losing you, but we can't go back to what we were." Kenzi told her and Nandi looked into her eyes, urging her to go on. "Everything went so fast, the sex the "I love yous" I just wasn't ready for it. I'm still not completely ready for it."

At her confession Nandi nodded before pushing off from the wall and facing Kenzi. She gently traced her face before she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Kenzi's. Kenzi pushed herself up and into the kiss before Nandi pulled away, causing her to pout.

"I love you, dear Kenzi, and I respect your needs. I still want you, still need you but we need to find the right balance, need to learn how to love each other. What do you say?" She asked and Kenzi answered by kissing her passionately. Once they were out of breath Kenzi pulled away but smiled as Nandi ran fingers through her hair.

"So are we back together, officially?" Kenzi asked and Nandi simply smiled.

"If you want us to be." Nandi said softly and Kenzi answered with another kiss before she moved away and quickly glanced around the room, suddenly worrying about an audience.

"Where is everyone? Club bathrooms are usually full of people ian varying states of crazy." She asked and Nandi smiled.

"You followed me into the VIP bathroom Kenzi, the only people allowed in here are from the VIP room. My guess is that none of them wanted to feel my wrath so we were undisturbed." Nandi spoke with a smile and Kenzi nodded.

"One question, before we go back to the crowd." Kenzi started and Nandi looked at her expectantly. "Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night, start from scratch?"

"I'd love to." Nandi said as the two shared a smile before Kenzi turned and walked out of the bathroom. Once she was gone Nandi grinned and squealed like a teenager. She had her Kenzi back, and if going slow was the price she had to pay she'd be glad to pay it.

…

Nandi walked into the Dal for the first time in months and grinned. She loved everything about the bar and had missed it terribly. There were so few places that were truly neutral and she loved seeing the interaction between Dark and Light Fae without restrictions. Continuing on her way she nodded to Trick before she spotted Bo and Lauren seated at a table near the back and directed her feet toward them. Once at the table she hugged both and joined them.

"Bo, Lauren, it's so good to see both of you." She told them as she sat and Bo reached out to pat her hand.

"Well, you were missed but I get why you stayed away." She told her and Nandi smiled.

"Lauren, I never got to thank you properly for keeping me alive during the Trials. I am forever in your debt." She took Lauren's hand in her's. "By my blood and power I swear this. If you need anything I can provide just ask and it shall be yours."

"You don't owe me anything Nandi, I did what I did because you needed help. Though I do need your help with something." Lauren told her before she took a box out of her bag and passed it over to Nandi who opened it and sucked in a breath when she saw the nail nestled in the satin..

"Where did you get this?" She asked sharply and Bo spoke up as Lauren looked flustered.

"I got it from a Fae named Martin. I was working on a case and this was the payment." Bo told her and Nandi held the box but refused to touch the nail.

"Ferris?" Nandi asked and Bo nodded. "He's one of Evony's lackeys. Chances are he was working on her orders. Regardless this is bad, very bad."

"What is it? What does it mean for..." Lauren started but stopped herself, remembering that Nandi was Dark Fae.

"All I can tell you is that this is strong dark magic, very strong. Go to the Ash, ask him. If this is what I think it is you need to go and get the details from him. This is something I can't involve myself in." She explained as she placed the lid back on the box and handed it to Lauren who looked defeated. "I'm truly sorry Lauren but I cannot provide the information you seek. It's not my place."

"Thank you. Even though you couldn't tell me everything you still gave us something, a place to turn." Lauren leaned over and hugged Nandi who hugged back.

"It's time." A large Fae walked up and stood behind Lauren who stood and picked up her purse.

"Goodbye Nandi, Bo, my time is up. The Ash wants me back in my prison" She told them as Bo got up and hugged her tightly and Nandi nodded, understanding that the less contact they had in front of the bodyguard the better it would be for Lauren.

Once she was gone Bo sat back down and picked up the box Lauren had left on the table. As she looked at it she turned her eyes to Nandi who looked saddened.

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Bo asked and Nandi let out a breath.

"As I stated it's not my place. I'm under strict orders not to interfere with certain...events. Trust me, you need to go to the Ash, once he helps you come to me. I'll do what I can but this step must be done. I'm sorry." Nandi apologized and Bo shook her head.

"Don't be, I'm guessing that whatever it is there's some kind of bureaucratic bullshit involved." Bo guessed and Nandi nodded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Fancy a drink, my treat?" Nandi asked and Bo nodded. It had been far too long since the sisters had spent any time together.

…

"You're being no help at all." Kenzi practically screeched and threw the clothes in her hands on the bed and Bo laughed.

"If you would tell me what you wanted help with I'd be able to help you." Bo told her as Kenzi continued to freak out.

"The clothes! I need help with the clothes! Tomorrow's Friday I need to know what to wear." She explained and Bo smiled as she picked up the clothes that had been thrown on the bed.

"Too grungy, go get that purple tank with the black, sheer, lace top. You can wear your black skinny jeans with those new heels." Bo told her and Kenzi ran over and hugged her.

"You're the best." She quickly kissed Bo's cheek then dashed out of the room while Bo chuckled as she smiled at her friend. After a month of living with Kenzi at her most miserable she was happy to have crazy Kenzi back.

…

"Nandi, you've been in here for hours. What's wrong?" Cocoa asked as she walked into the wardrobe room and saw Nandi standing helplessly in the middle of the closet that held her dresses.

"I have nothing...a closet full of the best designer dresses and there's nothing I can wear." She said quietly and Cocoa smiled but held in her laugh.

"Nervous?" Cocoa asked her and Nandi glared at her for a second before she sighed.

"Yes, I have no idea how to do this. I'm a Succubus, I'm not designed to go slow. More importantly I don't want to muck this up." Nandi explained and Cocoa walked up to her, hugging her gently. After a few seconds she pulled away and walked further into the closet, picking a dress and jacket off the racks.

"Here, wear this set and the new Louis Vuitton boots. Trust me." Cocoa said as Nandi smiled.

"You're my savior." She kissed Cocoa's cheek before she took off to her rooms, clothes in hand and Cocoa shook her head as she followed. If she knew Nandi she'd need help and Coca would always be there for her.

…

Bo was packing her bag when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She didn't look up as she laid her weapons next to her bag.

"Kenzi, I told you I'm busy." Bo said impatiently and she was answered immediately.

"Good thing I'm not Kenzi then. Your message said you needed my immediate assistance." Nandi said and Bo turned.

"Thank goodness it's you. I need you to tell me all you can about Chambi. Tell me while I finish packing." Bo requested as she turned again.

"First tell me how you're getting to Africa. I can contact a friend who will get you there in a heartbeat." Nandi told her and Bo shook her head.

"Lachlan arranged travel for me, I don't know how. Can you tell me about Tshombe?" Bo asked and Nandi took a deep breath.

"He's an old and powerful Shaman, one of ours. In fact he's under my family's banner, and has been since we extended our influence with the Northern Clans. He performed the curse didn't he?" Nandi asked and Bo stopped packing and turned around.

"I can't go into details. Can you make him end the curse?" Bo asked and Nandi shook her head.

"No, he's one of ours but once a curse has begun only the one who set it into motion or a person with pure love and a selfless heart can end it. I'm guessing your's is the selfless heart that will be righting this wrong." Nandi questioned her sister who nodded but didn't elaborate. "Do you need any further assistance?"

"No, are you going somewhere?" Bo asked when she finally got a good look at Nandi who smiled.

"I have a date." She explained with another smile and Bo groaned.

"I completely forgot." Bo said and Nandi smiled wider.

"With good reason. I promise to be on my best behavior and to have Kenzi back by midnight." Nandi continued to smile and Bo slung her sheath across her shoulders and donned her coat.

"Time doesn't matter, just promise to have a good time." Bo told her as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I promise. Might I recommend leaving the bag. As long as you have weapons you'll be fine, a bag will just be one more hindrance." She told her and Bo dropped the bag on the bed then moved quickly to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She told her and Nandi hugged her back even tighter.

"You're more than welcome. Go, save the day. I love you." She kissed Bo's cheek and Bo smiled at her and mouthed "love you too" before she left the room and Nandi followed behind, shutting off her lights and closing the door on her way.

…

"You did not." Nandi said as she shook her head and picked a fry dripping chili and cheese up from the basket in front of her. Kenzi wanted to go somewhere lowkey and Nandi was in full agreement.

"I did too. The cop was a rookie and totally believed that I was Contessa Renalda Corsica. He didn't even give me a ticket and I got away with a bag of Rolexes and tennis bracelets. The second time I used the ruse I wasn't as lucky." Kenzi admitted and Nandi smiled as she sipped her coke with a splash of grenadine. Kenzi wasn't the only one with a deep love of cherry coke. "Go on, tell me something bad you've done."

"Oh no, I've done things that will give you nightmares." Nandi admitted and Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Fine I'll be tame, one time I was angry with my father for something stupid. I don't even remember what it was now but it was my brilliant idea to shame him. He had an important meeting with the leader of the Northern Clans and wished to show how impeccably behaved I was and my complete controlled. I was barely through the door before I dropped on all fours and acted like some mongrel. I whooped and snickered and ripped apart tapestries. I caused horrible damage and my father and I were kicked out of the Northern territory and told not to return. My father laughed the whole way home. Making Moshe angry was his goal and he knew I'd deliver. It was the most fun I'd ever had with my father and bonded us together."

"That's sweet, you love your dad a lot don't you?" Kenzi asked and Nandi nodded.

"I really do, admittedly I get angry with him and sometimes it lasts quite a few years but I always forgive him because he's my father, he's always supported me and done everything to improve my life." Nandi explained and Kenzi's smile turned sad.

"It was the same way with my dad before he died. I was his little girl, I could do no wrong. I still love him and I know he always loved me." Kenzi said before she sighed and sipped her drink.

"I'm sure that his spirit rests in peace knowing how strong and beautiful his girl turned out." She told Kenzi with a smile, causing the other woman to duck her head.

"Ok, enough of this deep stuff. I wanna know what you have planned for after dinner." Kenzi said with a smile and Nandi just gave her a secret smirk.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Nandi sipped her drink and kept silent. She wanted Kenzi in the dark. It wouldn't work otherwise.

…

Once the Rolls was parked outside the house Fred got out of the driver's seat and let Kenzi out followed by Nandi and tipped his hat before he stood by the car. Nandi smiled at her "man Friday" and linked her arm with Kenzi's as she walked her to the door.

"I can't believe you took me bowling. It's been so long since I've done it." Kenzi grinned and Nandi smiled wide at her girl.

"I remember you saying something about being an expert bowler and from the display I saw tonight you were definitely telling the truth." Nandi complimented her and Kenzi lightly blushed.

"Well, you weren't too bad either. Though you seemed distracted every time I stretched." She teased Nandi as the other woman continued to smile as they reached the door. "Um, wanna come in for a drink. I just got some wine."

"I must be going, I have an early morning meeting with Evony." She told Kenzi as she reached a hand up and gently caressed her cheek. "I wish I could though, darling. What do you say to another night out tomorrow? I would like to spend more time with you."

"I'd like that, a lot." Kenzi said with a smile then leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Nandi's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, filled with affection and hints of love. Kenzi wanted more but didn't push it. She was the one that wanted to go slow, she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"Oh my Kenzi." Nandi whispered when they broke apart and took a deep breath. "You always undo me... I must go but I'll call you tomorrow, we can discuss our date."

"Sounds good to me, um...Nandi?" Kenzi asked and as Nandi looked at her expectantly Kenzi threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her hungrily, exploring every inch of her mouth. Nandi kissed back but once an opening allowed for it she broke away and kissed Kenzi's forehead.

"Tomorrow my dove, we'll continue tomorrow." She moved Kenzi's arms from around her neck and backed down the steps before she took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you for a wonderful night Kenzi. Have the sweetest of dreams."

"Goodnight Nandi." Kenzi said as she watched her walk to the car and get in, then they drove off and Kenzi stared wistfully after them. "I love you."

She whispered her declaration before she unlocked the door and entered the house. Once inside she rested against the door briefly before she grinned and fist pumped. The puzzle pieces in her brain were fitting into place again and everything was making sense again. Life was going her way and it was good.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. I had a bit of writer's block but I worked through it. I'll try to have another update soon, but I'll just see how the muse sways me. As always thank you all for your support and readership. :)


	9. Yuletide Darkness

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Yuletide Darkness**

"Glad tidings Trick." Nandi said brightly as she walked into the Dal followed by several men carrying an extremely large and dense log.

"Glad tidings Nandi, dear, the log is wonderful." He smiled as the men set it in the center of the room and awaited further instructions.

"Isn't it? I had it imported from Germany, I felt a spruce would be best and I had a wood elf bless it to burn the twelve days. You just have to dust it with some needles from a Douglas Fir. Don't ask me why, it's just what I was told." Nandi explained and Trick nodded.

"Well, thank you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate having a real yule log at the festivities this year. Usually we make due with a poor imitation. How much do I owe you?" He asked and Nandi shook her head.

"You owe me nothing. It just feels so good to have a place to celebrate the season and a family to celebrate it with. Kenzi and Bo are coming tonight for the lighting of the log, right?" She asked and Trick nodded.

"I was told they wouldn't miss it, though wouldn't you be the one to ask about Kenzi's whereabouts?" He asked and Nandi's smile turned shy.

"I've decided to give Kenzi some space to grow into the relationship and that means backing off. I tend to call her every day but now I don't keep such strict tabs on her. It's working for us, the last two weeks have been wonderful." She explained and Trick nodded.

"I'm glad you and Kenzi are so lucky in love." He took her hand in his then looked at the men standing by the log. "Place the log in the hearth at the end of the room then join us at the bar. I believe beer is the customary payment for delivering the log."

Trick told the men who cheered and brought the log to the designated spot while Trick kept hold of Nandi's hand and led her to the bar. Soon the men arrived to the bar and they passed a lovely afternoon sharing stories and tall tales while they waited for the Dal to open.

…

"Hale! Happy, what are we celebrating again?" Kenzi greeted as she hugged Hale. They'd come to the Dal for the festivities and made a beeline for the table that held Hale and Dyson.

"Yule or Solstice. One of the three major Fae festivals. This one lasts twelve days. Speaking of the twelve days, for my ladies." He smiled as he handed Kenzi and Bo small envelopes.

"Oooh a present." Kenzi said happily as she opened the envelope then her eyebrow rose. "Just what I've always wanted...a chicken foot."

"Actually, they're dove's feet, strong talismans. I thought you ladies could use as much help as you can get." He continued to smile and Bo shook her head as she sat down with Kenzi.

"So does this mean we get twelve nights of presents, like an extended Hanukkah?" Kenzi asked and Dyson shook his head.

"There are some Fae who take the twelve days of Yule seriously and have presents for each night. The rest of us just have presents for the first night, the twenty fifth and the New Year. Hale and I fall into the latter category." He said before he reached to his side and handed each woman an envelope. "These are from Ciara and me."

Both women opened the envelope and Kenzi squealed before she got up from her seat and hugged Dyson tightly while Bo stayed seated with a grin. Kenzi gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she stared at the six months worth of passes to the most exclusive and expensive spa in the city. Definitely a gift she'd put to use and she'd make Bo use hers too. They sat at the table and talked while Kenzi kept glancing at the door causing Hale to smirk and Bo to snicker.

"You know, she won't get here any faster if you keep glancing at the door. A watched pot never boils." Hale said sagely and she glared at him before the glare was replaced as a grin.

"So sorry I'm late. I was held up by a wardrobe malfunction. Happy Yule everyone." Nandi spoke as she leaned down to hug Hale and kiss his cheek then shook Dyson's hand before she gave her sister a kiss to the cheek and finished by giving Kenzi a slow and very thorough kiss.

"Happy Yule my darling." She greeted Kenzi and Kenzi took her hand and squeezed before she allowed Nandi to go and grab a chair. "Is everyone ready for the lighting of the log? It's been so long since I've been present to the lighting."

"What's the big deal with this thing? When I grew up I had Christmas, not this." Kenzi asked and Nandi grinned.

"Well, tonight is the first night of Yule. We light the log and the home and hearth will be protected from evil and destruction for the twelve days it burns. The tinders that remain will be used to light next Yule's log and continue the luck. With so many Fae of varying loyalty in the Dal we'll not know how well the luck will stick. Oh that reminds me, I have gifts for all of you."

She smiled before she reached into her bag and brought out small boxes covered in gift wrap and handed them off. When she got to Kenzi she handed it off with a kiss and the younger woman tore open the wrapping.

"I know they're small but trust me, the gifts will get better as the days go by. I'll be having them delivered to your homes throughout Yule." She told them as they each looked at their gifts and Kenzi wiped some tears away before she smiled at Nandi and took her hand again.

"Want to help me put this on?" Kenzi asked and Nandi nodded as she stood and draped the delicate chain around Kenzi's throat.

"Beautiful." Nandi smiled wide before she sat back down and began chatting idly. Everyone at the table seemed to be enjoying themselves until Bo suddenly stopped smiling. and looked over Dyson's head. Nandi's eyes followed her and she saw Lauren accompanied by a beautiful woman with caramel skin and long chocolate brown hair.

"Hello everyone, happy Yule." Lauren smiled as she greeted and Bo and Kenzi plastered fake smiles on their faces while Nandi observed the woman. "I'm glad you're all here. Most of you have met Nadia. Nadia, you know Bo, Kenzi and Dyson. I'd like to introduce you to Hale and Nandi, two very good friends of mine."

"Hi." Nadia said shyly and Nandi nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." Nandi said and continued to look the woman over, something had the alarm bells in her head going off and she didn't like it. "Care to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but Nadia and I have to talk to some people. I just wanted to stop by, especially since I saw you all at the table." Lauren explained and Nandi nodded.

"Of course, before you leave I have a gift for you. If I would have known about your partner I would have gotten a gift for her as well." Nandi explained as she reached into her bag and took out a box for Lauren. "Happy Yule, dear Lauren."

"Thank you." Lauren said before she moved in and hugged Nandi then made her way into the crowd.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked and Nandi turned to face her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, who's up for some traditional wassail?" She asked and Bo brightened slightly, happy for the distraction.

…  
"Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Kenzi asked as she and Nandi cuddled on the bench that Trick had set up by the hearth. Almost everyone had left for the night so they could enjoy the quiet of the room and crackling of the log.

"Just an uncomfortable dinner at an exclusive restaurant with Evony, Vex and whichever lackeys strike her fancy." Nandi explained as she rested her head on Kenzi's and watched the log burn.

"What do you say about coming to our house? Bo and I haven't really talked about it but I'd like to spend Christmas with the two of you." Kenzi asked and Nandi smiled.

"Only on one condition." She said and Kenzi sat up and faced her on the bench. "You let me cook you both dinner."

"It's a deal." Kenzi responded and the two kissed to seal the pact. It looked as though Christmas wouldn't be so dreadful for Nandi now.

…

_Three days later..._

"I made reservations at Planea for the twenty-fifth. I'm sure we could squeeze in your pet if you want to bring her along." Evony spoke absently as she looked over some paperwork. "Just be sure you dress her, I don't want some reject from Dickens at my table."

"Actually Evony, I'm having dinner with Kenzi and Bo. It's our first Yule together and I want to spend as much time with her as I can." Nandi explained and Evony looked up, her eyes becoming stormy.

"What did you say? I'm sure I heard my Cu Chulainn wrong. You're not going to abandon me on this day, a day we've celebrated every year for over a century." At the tone of her voice Nandi sighed.

"I'm sorry Evony, I should have told you sooner but there's been too much going on. You don't need me there, you have Vex and the Drakes. I think you owe me this respite to be with my beloved." Nandi spoke firmly. "Besides, I've been cleaning up a lot of messes recently. You're losing control of the Dark Evony and you know what the consequences could be."

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked, suddenly more interested in Nandi's assistance than shaming her.

"Reports from across the world of Dark Fae losing control and Light Fae performing unnatural acts. This points to what happened at the turn of the last century." Nandi explained and Evony visibly paled.

"You can't be serious, she was destroyed." Evony spoke with certainty and Nandi looked at her.

"You can never destroy the Mother of All Monsters. She just needed to rest and recuperate. Echidna's coming back to us." Nandi warned and Evony moved to a chair and sat down heavily.

"Contact the Ash, we need to come up with a plan." Evony looked Nandi in the eye and Nandi knelt at her feet.

"As you wish dear Morrigan."

…

Kenzi woke up early on Christmas morning, filled with excitement. She felt almost like a kid again, she was going to have dinner with the two people she loved most in the world and spend the day with her girlfriend. Life was good. She bounced down the steps, hoping to ee Nandi but was surprised to see Fred standing in their kitchen.

"Good morning Kenzi, Happy Christmas." Fred greeted as he resumed chopping something leafy and green with a wicked looking knife.

"Merry Christmas Fred, where's Nandi?" Kenzi asked and Fred stopped his chopping and wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Nandi is on a mission for the Morrigan. I believe she's in Greenland at the moment. She should be back this evening. She sent me to make dinner in her stead." He explained and Kenzi sat at the table across from him.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything Freddy, in fact I love when you do your thing, but I was wondering when Nandi will be here. Do you have any idea?" She asked and Fred shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I know as much as you do at this moment...nothing." He apologized and Kenzi took a deep breath and nodded before she got out of the chair and went toward the stairs. She hoped Nandi was safe, who knew what kind of missions the Morrigan would send her on.

As she passed through the living room she found Bo sitting on the couch, spinning a top she'd gotten as a gift the night before. Bo was mesmerised by it but the luminescent glow creeped Kenzi out yet she found herself moving toward it but as soon as she got near the glow Bo snatched it up and looked at her sharply.

"What are you doing up? It's not noon yet." Bo sniped and Kenzi just stared at her. After a moment Bo's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Kenz, I don't know what came over me. Oh yeah, we have a guest."

"I know, Fred's here cooking us dinner. You ok Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked as she sat next to her friend and Bo sighed.

"I'm fine Kenzi, just a little off. I don't know what exactly's up but I don't feel right and this thing makes me feel even weirder." She explained as she lifted the small top but snatched it away when Kenzi got close.

"Who gave you that Bo?" Kenzi asked, suddenly feeling worried about her best friend.

"Um, it arrived with the presents from Nandi this morning. The wrapping was different but I thought it was part of that group." Bo explained and Kenzi looked over to the pile of tastefully wrapped packages.

"What made you open this one and not the other ones?" Kenzi asked and Bo held the top.

"I don't know, it...called to me." She said as she looked at it again and Kenzi took a deep breath.

"Listen to me Bo, I think you should put that away. Somewhere safe...like Antarctica..." Kenzi suggested and Bo clutched it close to her chest then looked at it and Kenzi.

"Fred!" Bo called out and the Fae moved from the kitchen and stood by them, waiting to fulfill whatever needs they had. "Does...this...look familiar to you?"

The Dark Fae observed it for a long moment before he stood straight and pursed his lips before he looked down at Bo.

"I think that you should put it somewhere out of sight, deep and dark." He suggested but before Bo could protest his hand shot out and he grabbed the top from her hands. "I'll call the Morrigan, we'll find somewhere for this."

Once the top was away from Bo she shook her head and took a deep breath then looked at Fred who nodded brisquely then moved out of the house. While he moved Bo put her head in her hands and wept silently while Kenzi held her. Something big had just happened and they didn't realize just how big.

…

_Greenland..._

Nandi stood at the precipice of a giant hole in the tundra. It was deep enough that they'd lost sight of the torch and wide enough that it cleared the top of the hill they were standing on. She let out a breath and watched as it crystallized before she glanced at Evony and the Ash who, along with his second, had made the trip. When she glanced at him Lachlan met her eyes and she briefly saw the fear in them.

"She has awoken." He said simply and the two Fae nodded.

"Both the Light and the Dark are at risk now." Evony answered solemnly and as Nandi glanced once more at the hole she felt her blood chill in her veins.

"We must forget our squabbles and rivalries and work together. It's the only way we can stop this. I pledge myself to the cause. Sides no longer matter." Nandi knelt before the hole and the Ash's second did as well, pledging the same thing.

"Yes, Light and Dark must work together. I call for a truce." The Ash moved to Evony who looked cooly at him for a minute before a perfectly manicured hand reached forward.

"A truce is granted. We need to go home, spend time cataloging our resources. Let us meet tomorrow evening in a neutral place." Evony took charge of the accord and Lachlan nodded.

"Tomorrow it is. Let us leave this pace, there's nothing more to do here." He took charge and turned as he removed his hand from hers. He walked down the hill with his second and Evony turned to Nandi.

"Go to your lover. Enjoy her while you still can." Evony told her and Nandi nodded but before she turned away Evony grabbed her arm. "Don't tell anyone what you saw here today. Panic would be a very bad thing right now."

"Of course dear Morrigan." Nandi told the Morrigan before she gently extracted her arm and began down the hill, she pulled her hood up to cover her face. She didn't want anyone to see her tears.

…

_After the dinner..._

Nandi let herself into Kenzi and Bo's house with the key Bo had left out for her. She felt awful about missing the dinner but she knew Kenzi would understand. Once she was in the door she took off her coat and boots and smiled when she saw the tree and presents. Kenzi had definitely gone all out on the holiday and Nandi was sorry she'd missed seeing her girl on the day. Sighing she walked up the stairs and went to Kenzi's room. As she was about to open the door there was a shout.

"Don't come in yet, I'm not ready!" Kenzi shouted and Nandi found herself smiling wider.

"I await your invitation my dove." Nandi called out and she heard cloth rustling as she patiently waited for an invitation. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come in." Kenzi's voice had become alluring, sexy, and Nandi opened the door slowly to increase the anticipation. Once it was open her eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Kenzi was posed on the bed wearing a red velvet bra lined in white fur with a short matching skirt that doubled as a garter belt which was holding up sheer red stockings with bows on the top. The ensemble was complete with a santa hat perched on her head. Nandi's pupils dilated and her mouth watered as she looked Kenzi over. She's never seen anything so beautiful.

"Kenzi, darling..." Nandi started to say as she walked to the bed and Kenzi crawled to the edge of the bed and placed her fingers to Nandi's lips.

"No talking. Just let me take care of you." Kenzi said before she kissed Nandi deeply and began to unbutton her dress. Once they broke for air Nandi reached up and caressed Kenzi's cheek.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to go slow?" Nandi asked and Kenzi made a tsk, tsk noise.

"Don't ask questions, just let me do all the work." She grinned and kissed Nandi again as she finished with the buttons and allowed Nandi to shrug the dress off her shoulders. In no time at all Nandi was naked and Kenzi was still dressed in her Christmas lingerie. As they kissed and caressed each other Nandi began to undress Kenzi who cooperated and assisted where she could until she was left with her stockings and hat. When she tried to remove them Nandi stopped her.

"Leave them on." She growled and Kenzi complied before she allowed Nandi to roll her onto her back. As Kenzi giggled and moaned Nandi let every ounce of fear and dread leave her body and mind as she lost herself in the woman she loved.

…

"I love you." Nandi whispered in Kenzi's ear as she slept. The lovemaking had been the perfect balm for the terror that now invaded Nandi's heart, but she could feel the pleasure slowly morphing into the sensations she had learned to dread. The darkness was beginning to call to her and she didn't know how long she could keep herself from answering.


End file.
